child's life
by kittygirl998939
Summary: the children of kagome and inu yasha live in the morden day world facing each challanege thats thrown at them.
1. intro to my family

**Turn back now because this may not be what you looking for...**

&

my name is Kyko the daughter of Kagome a human women my mother and Inuyasha a inu demon half breed my father. you know their story of how they met and fell for each other. after the death of their greatest foe my father chose to come to my mother's world and be with her. The jewel of four souls came with them since Kaeda gave it to them as a early wedding gift to protect them. Soon after they were 18 they got married and my mom had my older brother Ka-to who became a inu demon half breed like father.

Now the devil slayer Sango and the horny monk Miroku couldn't came into my mother's morden day world or time . So they were given a key chain from my mother with the name of the our family's shrine upon it. They were told by mom they would welcome their descents to the shire in her time. oh...they showed up alright a boy and girl by the name Volli & Mai (_none of them carry the wind tunnel curse thank god)_.

**Will lets get with the story...**

"She's late!"a guy looked at his wrist watch.

He was around 5'8" with a muscular build as his long raven hair and eyes that made the any women want him. He looked around 19 or 21 for a guy his age as he leaned against a yellow sports cars with white lines down the middle. He wore his long hair in a pony tail with a few loose strands hanging in his face. He was waiting in front of the entrance gate of Kyko's family shrine since they went to school together.

"VICTOR!" A voice called to him

He turned to see a girl with flowing black hair and eyes like his own as she ran down each step of the full of joy. She was around 17 years of age wearing a girl's school uniform like Kagome wore when she went to high school. Victor smiled pushing his self off his car and toward that black hair girl heading toward him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She stopped in front of him.

"I am use to it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah right!" She smiled.

"Whatever..." He smiled looked into her eyes.

He lowered his head so their lips would meet each other as the girl dropped her book bag taking hold of victor's neck. He held her tightly to his will built frame now loosing his grip on her once as their kissed deepen. Since they were few feet from the car victor lost his footing as they slammed in the side of it (other words victor's back side ).

"Kyko!" Victor spoke in painful state.

"..." She looked to him.

He hated when she acted rough with him so early in the morning when all he wanted a kiss from her. So with his own arm wrapped around her waistline and the other opening the door to his car for her to get in. He helped her in the passager's side of the his car handing her book bag to her that she dropped on the ground. She closed her own door belting in as he slides across the hood of his car getting in the driver's side. After she helped him belt in they drove off before anyone from the family could stop Kyko form going with him.

" Archery club this morning?" He looked to her.

"No." she sighed.

"Thanks to the body slam you gave me i maybe have to back off on fencing club today." The pain was hitting him hard.

"..." She blushed .

Ever since they got serous as a couple Kyko would be the hard on victor forgetting he was still recovering from a car crash. At the beginning of summer vacation for them victor got in a crash with drunk driver. He was placed in back brace and right leg in a cast meaning he couldn't train or work out like he used too. Since he was known for healing fast the cast and brace were removed victor still was in great shape, but told he would get hurt very easily since his body was little soft .during that whole time his family was out of town.

After turning a sharp right down a back street and zooming in to the student parking of the their school. Volli & Mai came running from the entrance gate they were entering after spotting Kyko in his car. Victor parked in the spot nearest the north entrance of the building scaring some teachers and catching come girls attention.

"His here!" One girl yelled out the 2nd story window.

"Hey guys." Mai opened the passager side door .

"Wow victor nice ride?" Volli checked his car out.

"thanks."victor locked up his car.

"Forgot your family is so loaded." Mai winked at him.

"Mai!" Kyko made her way to victor.

So Mai backed off knowing Kyko would do anything to any one who tried getting near her man she calmed the 1st time they met. In same ways Kyko saw her self like her mother with her father who never along with that will. Like every morning victor personalized fan club came rushing out carrying their newest gift for him .

"We give you the picture of the day you came back to school after the crash." a girl hands him a golden frame.

"Uh..." Volli was to shy to speak in front a lot girls.

"How can i join?" Mai looked to the group of girl.

"Rule 9#: no friends of the Kyko's could join." they all pointed at a pissed off Kyko.

"Burn." Whispered volli to Mai.

"SHUT UP!" She turned to her brother ready to pound him.

"LETS GO!" Kyko pulled victor away from the group of girls.

Victor walked with Kyko placing the golden framed picture in her bookbag saying his will always belong to her. They lost the group of girls that were following them on the 1st floor stair well leading to the their class rooms. Volli & Mai were right behind them as some was watching them from the trees. Chills started running up down Kyko's spine again again was the person in the trees eyes fell upon her. So that made victor hand her over to Mai as he and Volli went to do the one job they were known for.

"His here?"kyko asked him.

"Yes." Victor answered her concerned.

"I hate when this happens." Volli showed his holy beads.


	2. kato and aunt shiliin

"come on pick up."ka-to yelled into his cell.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

went the busy tone when he was trying to call home.

"just one of those times you guys had telepathic powers."he pressed cancel call button.

With that he shoved his cell back into his back pocket of his blood covered jeans cussing under his breath. walked back to a girl around his sister's age wearing a school uniform covered in blood as will. running his clawed hands through his silver hair he sighed as he kicked the tire of twisted piece of metal.

"hope you doing alright?"he looked to the girl.

The poor thing was covered in cuts and slash marks all over her body with blood (wasn't hers) all cover her and her clothes. the same went for ka-to who's clothes were covered in blood as he stepped away from the twisted piece of metal(once was his car).the girl was knocked out during battle with a demon. Ka-to got pissed at that and went crazy with his demon and spiritual powers.

"at least your alive kyko."he kissed her forehead.

They were battling demons with out the help of victor,volli,and mai near the shadowy parts of town. The fight between them got bloody when the leader tried making kyko his mate against her will when she was shotting arrows. She had a high spiritual power that any demon wanted in a mate with demon blood running through her veins. When she got knocked out during her fight with him that pissed her brother off. The demon male for his ass kicked for it .

"what are you doing here?"a voice made ka-to's ears twitch.

His turned his white dog ears and golden eyes towards a looker of a women with long sliver hair and golden eyes like his. She had long shapely nails that could ripped steel in half as her cream colored skin danced in the moonlight.

"hello aunt shi-liin."ka-to hated facing her.

"be glad your uncle isn't here."she rolled her eyes at the half breed.

"like sesshomaru gives a flying crap."ka-to sticks his tounge out at her.

"he may not care dear one but he gives a damn."she made her way to them.

Shi-liin was full blood inu demon like sesshomaru but a female who never showed a ounce of emotion in her life. She met sesshomaru during rin's teens years hunting on full moon. That first meeting she flat out walk away form him taking the kill with her since she had to fed her ill mother. Then he chased her down to the next morning to her home in the north and made her his mate.

"kyko alright?"she stopped 5 inches form the girl.

"hurt ."ka-to brush her hair back.

"why are you waiting here?"she thought ka-to lost his marbles.

"that!"he points to the twisted piece of metal.

Shi-liin just stayed there for matter of minutes as she saw his car was twisted piece of metal. he explained the demon leader and him both trashed the car during their battle as kyko was hidden in safe place. Running her perfectly clawed fingers through her silver mane she turned to her nephew.

"come on."she said to him.

"what?"he picked up kyko.

"i am taking you home."she sighed.

"trying to piss sesshomaru off?"he smirked.

"shut up!"her body was wrapped him grey mist.

He had to step back few feet as she took her demon dog form looking calm like always. as she lets him leap on to her back side before she took off into the night holding his sister close to him. ka-to thought his aunt Shi-liin and uncle sesshomaru hated that anything that had to do with their side of the family. When Shi-liin became sesshomaru's mate she learned about his half breed brother.

She almost flipped completely when she heard inu-yasha's human mate was with child (ka-to) when they met. Months later ka-to was born to kagome and inu-yasha on a snowy day. Shi-liin dragged sesshomaru along wanting to see a half breed baby looked like since she wanted a pup of her own.

"we getting home kid?"ka-to hugged his sister tightly.

3 hours later...

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"inu-yasha yelled.

"don't go there dad!"ka-to was trying to stay came.

After Shi-liin dropped them off in the back of the shrine where kagome and pissed off inu-yasha stood waiting for them. Ka-to leaped off Shi-liin's back letting her take off as kagome ran to her children's side. When kyko was handed off to her mother ka-to got in a fight with his father.

"INU-YASHA SIT BOY!"yelled kagome.

SLAM!

Inu-yasha was kissing dirt as his son passed him.

"what happen ?"she asked nicely.

"demon hunting ,my car got trashed, clothes covered in blood,and me with aunt Shi-liin."ka-to listed.

"at least you alright."kagome kissed his blood covered cheek.

"thanks mom."he smiled.

In the house they went with a grumpy inu-yasha following after the spell holding him down faded away.


	3. family

"LISTEN TO ME!"he yelled.

"NO SIT SIT SIT !"she repeated her self.

Kagome and inuyasha were having a another shouting match this great morning with ka-to listening in. he would always be the one listening in on his and kyko's parents yelling at each other for the fun of it. The tv was busted from inuyasha attacking it this morning before the kids got up for school. Ka-to laughed when his father tried going after his mother who said sit 8 times in a round in one sentence .

"morning."kyko bumped into him.

"hmmmmmm...need a ride?"he looked her over.

"yeah victor can't make it."she pulled her socks on.

"slept in again?"he guessed.

"you try sleeping with those two arguing ."she points to them screaming voices.

"won't know since i was out with my girlfriend."he smiled.

"you mean that cougar."kyko walked passed him.

Ka-to was dating a women that was in her early 30's who still had her looks of early 20's with nice legs to match. She would get some looks form older guys who tried picking her up but she knocked them down. God the sex behind him and her was amazing since she was ka-to's first and going to be only. The thing was nobody with in the family knew who was the hot little seas dating him in the first place. One thing she liked about ka-to was his long silver hair that she love to play with everytime she got.

"her name is jewel."ka-to sighed happily.

"...and she's old."kyko looked to him.

"the love of my life."he walked after her.

"alright you win."she took her book bag.

"i know."he took his car keys.

They went out the back since thats where kyko placed her shoes for school since she didn't like coming through the front door. She hated facing her father when victor brought her home late from archery club practice. Like her mother she would yell at him until they both were red in the face with sore throats. Why couldn't inuyasha realize that kyko his baby girl was falling in love with victor suun-lee ?

"shot gun."kyko called the pessager side sit.

"you and me are the only ones in the car ."ka-to never got why she did that.

"don't care."she sings to her self.

"yeah right."he unlocks the car for them.

They loaded up and belted in before the car went driving off as a mad inuyasha came running out of the house yelling.

"GET BACK HERE!"he yelled at the car.

"INUYASHA!"kagome chased after him.

"damn it !"he formed fists in angry.

"what is it now?"kagome sighed .

"kyko got away again."he points to tire tracks.

"only because you so overprotective of her. "kagome walked back to th house.

What she said was true this i tell of a father who never gives a his own girl a chance to live for her self. Thats why she looks to her love of her life and her dear brother to get away from the father the help create her .so inuyasha stormed back in to the house after kagome was doing dishes before she would out .

"SO I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT!"he yelled .

"and?"she asked.

"i can't stand loosing the people i love."he had calmed down.

"then let her live her life."she turned to him.

After that lets just say kagome's little brother who was grown by now entered the kitchen only to get a bra tossed in his face. He ran out in time before a nude inuyasha chased him out of the room slamming the door behind him. He leaned on the near by wall trying to get a certain image out of his sister and brother in the law.

At school...

"poor victor."volli stuffed his face with jelly donut.

"i hope he comes back."mai hands kyko a bun.

"his mother said he would alright soon enough."she was worried about.

Victor few weeks back back started going in to painful numbing where he couldn't move his limbs. So hi smother with her friends in high places got victor pulled form school for as long as she needed it. She told kyko over the phone last night that victor wasn't able to talk right now since they came back form surgery. She could come over after school and spend the night since kagome gave her permission to do so .

"he heard from him guys?"he looked to volli and mai.

"nope."mai waved her head back and fourth.

"only because his mother doesn't let girls other then kyko see him."volli corrected his sister.

"YOU!"mai slapped her brother.

"what ever."kyko left them be.

After being dropped off by her brother at the entrance gate of the school she met up with volli and mai. She wanted victor to be there with them since her weekend wasn't as great as she planed it since she spent some of it yelling with her father. So she called victor place got his mother instead that lasted for five whole minutes

"hey kyko."a grown shippo called to her.

Since she was outside of the school that hadn't began yet so she was wondering around the place with her bookbag in hand.

"hi shppo."she waved to him.

"you alright?"he asked worried about her .

"just worried about victor."she sighed.

"oh..."he blinked more then once.


	4. alone heart

"say it victor."his mother looked him in the eye!

"no!"he sighed sadly.

"alright i will give you time then."she rose form her sit.

He been depressed for 2 weeks more as his back was healing up from when he was woke numb all over his body to finding out nervous in his back weren't working right (no thank to car crash that messed him up). So his mother who was a fallen angel who still had her healing powers fixed that for him making him rest for 2 weeks. He missed being by the side of the women called kyko with the high spiritual powers he loved so. the training and working out for endless hours of the day to get stronger by his mother's wishes.

Outside his house...

stood kyko who was just staring at the left upper corner of a 18th century home that has electricity fixing surround by huge wall with north and south gates. she was standing in front of the north gate's right pillar just staring. Victor mother who was in her room handling business sensed kyko life force knowing that girl wanted to see him. So she walked over to her phone pressing the intercom bottom that leads to the intercom on the north gate.

"hello!"kyko heard a voice.

"what?"she looked around

"the intercom"the voice yelled at her.

"oh..."she walked over to it.

"kyko that you?"asked the voice.

"yes."she answered.

"i knew it."the voice sounded

"knew what ?"kyko asked.

"come in."the voice faded away.

Before kyko could pressed the north gate inercom button to answer back the huge metal gate blocking way opened slowly. She ran in when the gates opened 12 inches only to hear the closing of the gate right behind her. She then made her way up the right side of the drive way since it was in the shape of big o. she was amazed victor and his mother were the only ones that liked in a place like this in japan as the front door opened.

"kyko right?"the voice from before called to her.

"yes thats me."she stopped at the bottom steps of the front door.

"the name is Jeannie suun-lee glad to know my son found someone by now."she looked her over.

"glad to finally meet you miss."kyko smiled.

"what ever."she walked into the light .

Thou both women that victor held dear never met each other since the other wasn't around at the time. They would hear about each other when they asked victor or when he would tell them few things on a good day. Eve thou kyko started thinking he was more of mama's boy when victor go into detail about his mother.

"coming in."Jeannie turned away form kyko.

"alright."she ran after Jeannie.

Kyko was jumpy after the front door closed it self as she followed Jeannie through the dark entrance way that set chills up her spine. The placed looked like the inside of old church as they were nearing the living room. What kyko didn't know was victor's birth father was laying on a sofa in the catching up on some needed sleep.

"hun who do we have here?"a voice came form the living room.

"a friend here to see victor love."Jeannie called back to him.

"bring her in then."the voice sounded nice .

"come on."Jeannie looked kyko.

So kyko followed Jeannie in a more scarer room with the only light entering the house through a far off window as the others were covered. Even the furniture in the room look liked it was designed by bride of frankinstin. She caught a peek at a man in his early 30's with great build wearing tight forming black colored clothing. He looked fully awake with long black hair that was pulled into a leather bond ponytail with completely white eyes.

"hello there."he waved to her.

"uh...hi ."kyko took a sit.

"darling her name is kyko and she's victor's girlfriend." Jeannie playfully whispered in his ear.

"will my name is hunta shape shifter demon and you met my wife Jeannie the fallen angel."he sits up.

"DEMON?"kyko was scared.

"he will not hurt you."Jeannie re-sured kyko.

"full blooded and will never lift a finger against man kind unless they hurt me first."he wrapped his arms around Jeannie's waist.

"my father and brother are half breeds."kyko blurts it out.

"so is victor."hunta smiled.

"...but not a human ."Jeannie corrected him.

"his half demon half angel."kyko couldn't believe it.

"on full moons he becomes a full blood angel."Jeannie sighed happily.

Kyko couldn't believe that victor's father was some shape shifter demon from god knows where shacking with his mother a angel. Sh e was never told this in all her years of loving the one person who always made her smile. So she took a deep breath and sat there placing he bag down at her feet knowing she had to get pass them to get to victor.

"any thing else you will tell me about your son?"kyko calmed her self.

"just that you are the only thing his thinks about other then us."hunta answered her.

"glad to know."kyko nods her head.

"ready to see him?"Jeannie asked her.

"yes i am ."she rose from her set.

Jeannie removed her husband's arms form her waist walking to the doorway with kyko right behind her. Kyko never looked back once as the chills ran up and down her spine twice when she passed the sofa hunta laid back down on.

In victor's room...

he was resting on special pillow for his back after doing three hours of training followed by mind numbing meditation. He senses kyko's life force near by and coming nearer and nearer toward him with his mother's leading her.

"in we go." Jeannie opened his door.

"VICTOR !"kyko ran to his bed side.

"bye."Jeannie closed the door .

Victor who smiled as kyko sat on the bed hearing his door completely shut all the way reached his arms out toward her. She kicked off the slippers she was wearing and joined victor in his bed dropping her bookbag .he felt how cold she was from standing outside the gates of his house for hours with out being notice.

"met my dad didn't you?"he sighed.

"sure did."she curled up in his arms.

"found out something new ?"he asked.

"yeah ."she smiled.


	5. demon hunting

"i said hands off the girl!"victor warned the demon.

"why should i listen to worthless half breed?"his grip on her throat tighten.

"what do you mean by that?"victor was pissed.

"your weak human heart."the demon laughed swinging the girl back and fourth.

That pissed victor off as he knew the demon meant he was half human/half demon not knowing he was half angel/half demon. So he drew blade close to his chest as a red glowed appeared around them . Volli and mai stayed out of this one knowing the demon was in trouble now.

"what are you going to do with those tiny knifes half breed."the demon laughed.

STAB!

Went the blood blades through the gut of the demon.

The demon dropped the girl on the ground when he stumbled back few feet with two blades sticking out of his gut. Victor picks up the girl as the blades drained the demon of his blood.

"that had to hurt."mai watched.

"good work vic."volli cheered for victor.

"here ."he hands them the girl.

"wow kyko your throat is all bruised up."volli took her from victor.

Victor return where the dieing demon laid against a wall looking like a dried up corpse.

"these...blades"the demon looked to them.

"they are called the blood blades given to the shape shifter demon hunta."victor gripped one handle.

"said to drain the blood of the foes making it harder then iron or steel."the demon watched.

"... let me show you the other part ."victor pulled one blade out .

Victor stepped away for the demon just few feet as both blade glowed white as the demon became more weaker then before. Victor with his back to the demon as kyko was coming to raised the one blade in his hand .

"reaper's call!"he yelled out.

They screamed in pain as the other blade was left in him blew him in to pieces using his own life force. he sheathe both of blades after his other one returned to his hand ending a life.

"that was gross."kyko got to her feet.

"you weren't pay attention."victor walked pass her.

"only because volli couldn't touch my butt."she yelled at him.

"come on i am guy with needs."volli was stared at by pissed victor.

"mai!"he calmly called to her.

She left her hand and pounds her brother in the head twice for feeling up the wrong girl in battle. Then he got punched by victor in the jaw line for touching his girlfriend while he was right there. Then he was picked up by shippo who helped out during the battle before getting knocked out him self. They were on what you would call a demon hunt every night since their city was full of them. Kyko was caught off guard and shooting about 30 to 50 demons apart. Victor got pissed that a demon called him a half breed and tried killing the only women he loved dearly .

They hunted demons to make their city safe from them since they were after the jewel of four souls. Every night they went out to places that gave a strong demonic aura and wiped out those demons. It was great long rang and short range practice for kyko who was trying out to make captain of the Archy club. Victor on the other hand was trying to get in to fencing or kendo club. Volli and mai were already apart of Archy club since they were good with bows.

"you can sleep over at my place ."victor offered kyko.

"alright but i have to call home first."she sighed Sadly.

"see you guys around ."mai was dragging her brother home.

"later."victor wanted to laugh .

Volli and mai had to get home early since it was their peers hated when they came home later after demon slaying. Victor on the other hand placed his hands in his pockets as kyko picked up her bow and hook her arm around his. They headed away from the bloody battle area since the cops were going to show up really soon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**warning LEMON scene coming up**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In the bed room of ka-to ...

"Ka-to you were good."a women with pink colored hair ran her fingers over his muscular chest.

"delena you way better them my ex ."he sleepily smiled.

Ka-to was dumped by his ex ,a cougar, for a younger man she met at a fair working the Farris wheel for gods sake. He met delena victor's eldest sister when she came over to pick victor up wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. delena liked what she saw and after a week of not seeing each other ka-to hunted her down and got his way with her. Tonight was their 10th date that led to them to sleeping with each other for the 2nd time.

Maybe what brought them together was that they both shared a command feeling of being outcasts in the world of humans. Both their parents were opposites of each other in many ways. They also had the blood of demons running through their veins freely that gave them different treats.

"why date a human?"delena asked.

"wanted someone like dad had."he covered them up.

"you know i like your long silver hair."she ran her fingers through his hair.

"hmmmm..."he purred when she did that.

"what do you like about me?"she combed his bangs with her fingers.

"you pink hair and red eyes."he pulled her on top of him.

"we both have odd colored hair."she smiled.

"we're both half breeds D."he smiled.

"d my new nickname ."she clapped off his light.

"oh yes, i plan to stay with you forever d."he necked her.

She smiled knowing where this was going to lead she rocked her lower body against his lower body helping him along. Them being half breeds they could go all night making ka-to very a happy when she flipped them over. While that was going on victor flipped after hearing his sister was seeing kyko's older brother from his mother .

"thats just wrong?"victor wanted to shoot him self.

"that your sister found some happiness."jewel answered him.

"WITH MY BROTHER!"kyko wasn't taking this lightly.

jeannie wanted for them in her truck her husband gave her on their 78th wedding anniversary for her to get her self around in. she never let anyone drive it since she kept in great shape over the years with her line of work.


	6. silbing love

**this has a lime scene in it !**

* * *

"ARE YOU TWO NUTS!"kyko yelled at her brother. 

"shoot me."victor said.

Delena had walked with her brother to the Higurashi shrine this early morning to meet with ka-to who waited outside for her. From the first time they saw each other him a towel her in leather love took hold of their hearts. when they got together the sex between them was a light show controlled by monkey on speed.

"you two shut it!"ka-to groaned.

"i love it when your hard for me."delena rubbed him between his legs.

"...mmmmmmmmm!"he tried to stand.

"i want you."she whispered in to his ears.

"...have to take kyo...school..."he moaned.

"come on kato!"delena wanted him to give in.

"...please later?"he spoke through lustful trance.

Delena loved putting ka-to in to a aroused state of mind where she would be the only thing on his mind. Ka-to loved when delena would turn him on at all hours of the day or night when they were with each other. One wanted him wanting her badly wheel the other had to stay calm enough to get his sister safely to school.

AAAAAAH!

Their attention was taken by that scream coming form the tree of time where Victor and kyko went to give them some private item together. Now the air around them became think with smell of blood and demon. That sent ka-to and delena rushing toward where the smell was strongest at the Higurashi shrine .

"GOD NO!"ka-to stopped at tree of time.

they came upon a snake female demon holding kyko with her tail licking the poor girl slowly squeezing her to death. victor on the other hand was knocked out bleeding from the head quickly not moving. The snake female demon was demanding that she tell her where the jewel of four souls was being stored.

"tell me!"she hissed in kyko's ear.

"NO!"kyko spoke loosing her air quickly.

The demon had sneaked in to the Higurashi shrine during the early morning when the spiritual shield was down for the count. It was a last remending it kind at half power feeding of homeless humans and stray animals. She lived in the sewers and old buildings from human eyes taking human form to search for the rumored jewel of four souls. She heard a band of teens were slaying demons left and right .

It was one day after a feeding she found a the teen ground taking out a group of demon weasels gone really evil. The weasels demons were killing young girls who wouldn't let them sleep with them let alone rape them. victor and volli were pissed when they tried going after kyko and mai for what they called fun. She followed them after they ended those demons lives to find the home of the jewel she been searching for.

"D stand back !"ka-to hands her his scarf.

"keep that silver hair blood free."she walked few feet away.

Ka-to was half breed like his father inu yasha with high spiritual power he got from kagome the day he was born. Delena hated when he got blood in the his slivery hair she learned to love about his appearance. No body in the family really knew how developed his power really was since he trained in secret. Right now he was pissed that a demon was attack his family's shrine and ending his sister's life for his family's heirloom.

"a half breed!"the female demon sniffed the air.

"that going to end your life!"ka-to's nails stretched some.

"a inu half breed."she was stunned.

With that the fight between her and ka-to started when he leap at her tail when kyko took her last breath. The female demon was scratched up quickly when he landed on her after slashing off her tail with his 'claw of blood'. He been hit with her tail that held kyko before he removed as it left bloody gashes on his chest. delena quickly saved her own brother as kyko released her self by focusing her chi to burn the tail away.

"DIE!"ka-to yelled.

His shirt by now was gone as his pants and boots were still in one piece since they were made from hair of firerat. He got them made for him out of fur of shaved firerat he found near the caves of Mt .Fuji. The shirt part of the outfit was in the wash since kagome insisted on cleaning it since it smelled like blood.

3 hours later...

"OUCH!"ka-to yelled in pain.

"quiet."kagome was bandaging her son up.

After almost a 2 and half hour battle of thrashing the grounds around the tree of time after delena healed up her brother and carried kyko inside the housing area. By then he was covered in blood and with a blood rage following behind. Then from no where a arrow with a high spiritual energy wrapped around it . Hits what left of the female snake demon burning her to a dried up corpse as kagome's voice was heard .

"there."she kissed his cheek.

"thanks mom."he sighed.

"where was dad?"ask kyko.

"slept through the whole thing."kagome giggled.

"you mean when our lives were threaten you dad slept through it?"victor couldn't believe what he heard.

"yeah."ka-to pulled on a fresh shirt.

"i called the school up and told them your going to be running late because your grandmother had a heart attack."kagome started putting away the first aid kit.

"its alright to say i love you mom."victor looked to kyko.

"she does have nice rack."kyko looked her mother over.

Delena got done using the phone calling home to father dear who had ties to the demon world telling him of the attack. He didn't sound so happy about hearing his only son was almost killed off guard by female demon. So with that ka-to catches his half breed female from behind running his left hand up her left thigh.


	7. child's tale

"WHAT?" kyko yelled

"they want another one ."ka-to stuffed food in his mouth.

"MOM ! DAD !WE NEED TO TALK."kyko march off .

Ka-to heard kagome and inu yasha talking about having another child since his sister and him were growing up soon to be moved out. So he ran out of the dinning room confusing his uncle sota who wanted to talk to him about his new girl. When he found kyko coming down the stairs ready for school .he had to tell her everything that her heard since she almost died at birth when kagome went into labor early with her.

"what is it?"inuyasha yelled at his daughter.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"she shouts back.

"thats what i want to know ?!" shota asked him self

"mom can't handle having another child remember."kyko fell to her sit sad.

Flash back beings...

_She was told by her brother on her 10__th__ birthday the truth of her birth that shook her to her bones and soul. the story went that kagome went into early labor at 8 and half months with kyko when ka-to was only 3.he was excited to finally be getting a sibling to care for since he hated being a lonely half breed on the block. With inu yasha's help (he didn't want loose either kagome or his unborn baby) they made it to hospital in time. _

_The problem after a c-section was needed to removed a premature baby girl (fully human) into this world. For whole month in a half kyko was in ICU in incubator tubes hook up to her small baby crying no stop. It tore at both kagome's and inuyasha's heart since they were only given 2 hours a day to spend with they daughter. Ka-to on the other hand never saw her (he was staying with grandma). _

_until on the last day she would spend in the hospital ..._

"_hi your my sissy."ka-to looked at her through the plastic walls._

_For a 3 year old boy who was half inu demon and half human his heighten senses and maturing skills aided him in finding the hospital that held his baby sister. He had snuck into her room in the__ICU. He knew it was her she smell like his mother and father since they had there 2 hours with her that day._

"_please come home sissy ."he begged._

_Kyko stopped crying and looked to the silver haired little boy who golden eyes looked upon her giggling as she reach to him. He knew she was happy to see her older brother for the first time in weeks. He twitched his ears for her a few times as she giggled more reaching further and further for him. They both knew at that young age they could be together because of the plastic walls kept them apart. The day after his secretly visited his baby sister she was healthy a enough to go home._

_That was the day ka-to got to hold his sister as much as he wanted as he twitched his ears for her. She was named kyko because of her high spiritual powers the remind her parents both of kykio(yeah i know i got the name wrong)._

Flash back ends...

"we were just thinking about it."kagome assured her daughter.

"yeah so but out or your going to get grounded !"inu yasha tighten hold on his mate.

"yeah thanks dad."kyko left the room.

"get your point across?"ka-to caught her leaving.

"yeah ."she sadly smiled.

"how you getting to school?"he changed the subject.

"don't know."she remembered victor was coming over this morning before school started.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kyko answered the front door before her father did him self.

"thought you dad was on the other side."victor sighed in relieve.

"he isn't ."she pulled in to the house.

"hi ka-to!"victor waved to him.

" 'ello."he waved his claws at him.

"you know showing you finely done nails to me doesn't scary me."victor stood there.

"you notice."ka-to was glad victor noticed he got them done.

Victor wanted to blocked ka-to out and spend the morning walking to the bus stop with kyko. Now he was standing in her front door face to face with her older brother who they both know couldn't stand each other. The reason victor wasn't pleased with ka-to stems from when kyko went demon hunting with out him. Ka-to still blamed him self for not saving kyko when she was knocked out. Glad that their aunt (their father's side) had to the heart to take them home.

"bye mom and dad!"kyko pulled victor out the door.

"later!"ka-to finished off his toast.

"WHATS HE DOING HERE?"inu yasha came running from the dinning.

"just missed him."ka-to shuts the front door.

"i wanted to see how he was doing."kagome followed .

"he looked fine."ka-to passed her.

"you sure?"inu yasha never really trust victor.

"SIT BOY!"kagome stomped off with ka-to on her heels after making inu yasha eat floor board.

Down the street...

"he doesn't hate you?"kyko held on to victor's arm.

"yes he does."he insisted .

"not again."a cold female voice caught their attention.

Quickly kyko made victor bow with her to the full blood female inu demon before them who was dressed in simple white. He large white pelt wrapped around her small frame covered in red paint. She wore morden style kimono that was also covered carrying a blank shopping bag.

"aunty what happen to you?"kyko kept victor quiet.

"a human yelling animal killer tossed red paint on me ."she was pissed.

"their called animal activists and they thought your pelt was animal fur."victor points out.

"stupid humans."shin-liin commented.

"i am half demon and half tennyo."victor stated.

"changing the subject wasn't uncle kind of pissed that human did that to you?"kyko asked.

"i left him ."she said.

Before kyko blow up for the 2nd time that morning victor kept her from speaking as they heard why shi-liin left sesshomaru. After taking ka-to and the girl home she went home her self to sesshomaru's mansion. He wasn't please to see ka-to's smell over his mate's backside. A verbal fight took place until late that morning as the topic was 'a womens rights' and 'freewill to what ones wants'.

After that shi-liin left sesshomaru's home when he and jaken weren't looking feeling deeply that sesshomaru saw her as nothing but a property.

"good day ." shi-liin walked pass this.

"this isn't going to be good ."kyko thought to her self.


	8. fixed heart

"there."a sleepily shin-liin removed her paint cover pelt.

She was still disappointed her pelt was covered in paint that wouldn't come out no matter what she did to it. It was late at night she was staying in her old home sesshomaru had found her in with her ill mother. She laid in her old room remembering the day her mate (sesshomaru) came to her. This was their 2nd meeting as she was hunting yet again for her ill mother and her. He beauty as a female inu caught his attention and her pure white pelt reminds him of his mother's.

Then he decide to take this inu female as he mate he watched her kill the boar in one attack with out spilling her own blood. They did fall in love that following night in his chambers as he thrusted in her when they matted for the 1st time. Since then she would always be by his side as he by hers. Right now she did what to face him being told she wronged him for being around his half-brother's children.

"you may dislike them but i respect their wills to fight."she removed her robe.

"as i ." sesshomaru 's voice scared her like it did back then.

"you hear to end your disobedient mate's life? "she was ready to fight .

"no."he started removing his amour.

When she turned to find him disrobing as his Armour and swords drop to the ground beside him along with his pelt. He stopped next her discard pelt spotting the the red paint that gave off a heavy lead smell. He was pissed that some human disrespected his mate like that ,but right now he needed her.

"then why are you here?"she sat there.

"...to be with my mate."he meant what he said.

"..."she didn't answer him.

"you are mine and the only women i meant for me."he crawled on to the bed.

"so are you ."she watched him.

"good."he laid a hand upon her.

Sesshomaru loved shin-liin more then his own life and felt hurt when she left the safety of his mansion searching her by her smell through out he city as he desire to take her raised in him. They hadn't mated in weeks and they both wanted a pup to raise to carry on their lines. Now that his mate and true love was back he was going to make sure she never left him again.

"say it ."she sternly looked in to his eye.

"shi-liin you are my one and only."he slips his left hand into her night dress.

What he said was true as he removed her night dress laying her on the bed under him as her claws roamed through his long silver hair. He licked and kissed the side of her neck with his tounge slowly .he made have cold hearted toward his own brother and the people that service him. Shin-liin put 'you put up walls into protect you self from harm if you want me you have to let those walls down to keep me'.

That night sesshomaru left down his walls and made love to his mate happy secretly happy to have her in his arms .this night shin-liin was finally getting the pup she wanted from him. So they both return each emotion to the other that cold night as a new soul was going to be born.

At the shrine...

"i would die before doing that."ka-to had his back to kagome .

"its just a simple delivery."she pressed the basket to the back of his head.

"i am ready."kyko came in to the kitchen wearing a white kimono.

"your wearing all white."kagome loved the way her daughter look.

"i want to please uncle and aunty."kyko tossed a cutting board at him.

"they full demon you think they care?"ka-to dodged the cutting board.

Kagome caught the cutting board not wanting the rest of the house since she and kids were the only ones up. She wanted to her kids to dress up and deliver moon cakes she baked to their uncle and aunt. Ka-to didn't want to face his uncle knowing that guy looked down on him like he did his father. Kyko on the other hand couldn't wait to see her aunt or uncle see she never laid eyes on them.

"ka-to your going that is that ."kagome loudly whispered at him.

"fine."he hated when his mother got this way.

"yay!"kyko cheered.

Kyko took the basket of moon cakes from her mother while taking her brother's clawed hand. the last time ka-to saw was kagome waving bye to him as he was dragged off by his sister to the car. He had his keys tossed to him form his uncle shota he like more the his uncle from his father's side. He was already up tending to the flowers at the shrine's court yard . He knew he had to suck it up and do this for his baby sister who really wanted to meet them.

"this is going to be fun."kyko was excited.

With that she lets her brother go when they made it to the far end of the shire street side where the family's cars were parked.ka-to yawned since he was still half sleep popping the doors open . Kyko jumped in the passenger side of the car with the basket in her lap smiling her best.

"why you white kimono?"ka-to closed he doors.

"why faded jeans ,white t-shirt with boots ,and that jean coat?"she looked him over.

"i know i look like a biker."ka-to smirked.

"...or a drug dealer."his sister giggled .

"thanks."he didn't like hearing that.

He then sighed as kyko told him to head to shin-liin's old home since that where the strong demonic power from coming from. He was amazed that his sister come since demonic power from far away. So he turned toward the woods glad his car was built for woody areas where they were heading too.

At shin-liin's old home...

"mate?" Sesshomaru holds shi-liin.

"hmmmmm..."she moved in his arms.

Glad she wasn't hurt during their mating or make sex that was both pleasurable for the both of them. Afterward Sesshomaru embrace shin-liin not wanting her to leave him after the night she gave him. Secretly like i said before he loved this inu female as she was his own .

KNOCK ! KNOCK ! KNOCK !

Went someone knocking at shin-liin's front door.

"hmm...who is that?"she asked Sesshomaru.

"sleep ."he removed her nude from his.

After pulling on his kimono since his night of laying with his mate in the nude was rotten by what he thought were lost hikers. Its when he opened the front door and saw on the other side.


	9. stormy night

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Went the thunder in the sky.

"shhhhh...kagome."inuyasha held her tightly in his arms.

"thanks."she snuggled in his arms.

This night a terrible rain storm had hit the Higurashi shrine with lighting and thunder bombing away over their roof. Inuyasha embraced his mate kagome since that girl was still scared of rain storms at her age. I mean with mother of two children married to a half breed demon running her family's shrine was still afraid of thunder.

"i hoep the kids are okay?"worried about ka-to and kyko.

"they're grown kagome they can handle them selves."inuyasha got defensive.

"i know but i still worry about them."she sighed.

At the very moment a wet dog smell inuyasha's noise as he knew ka-to came home late form work again. Ka-to may have been a half breed like his father but he gave off the smell of wet dog when he was in down pour. Inuyasha yawned as kagome already drifted to sleep safe in his arms knowing ka-to could handle him self.

down stairs...

ka-to was swearing under his breath as he was soaked from head to toe wanting to kill his boss for making him work late. He worked as a ware house in the business section of town that paid great just had bad operating hours.

"here!"he heard kyko's voice.

"you should be in bed kid."he removed his coat.

"i know thought you needed this."she hold up a towel .

"thanks."he take it.

"welcomed ."she turned away from him.

He stood there watching her slowly make her way to the steps that would led her back to her room. So he followed her as she ran up the stair during the last thunder struck all the way to her room slamming the door shut. That was something ka-to never understood about her or his mother no matter how time his father explained to him when he asked . So he entered his own room closing the door behind him.

Dropping his boots that he removed along with the rest of clothing leaving him his boxers as he tossed his socks into the hamper. Undoing the band in hair upon stepping in his joint bathroom. Started up a warm shower as the rain storm kept coming and the thunder didn't stop.

"better check on kyko after ward."he slides his boxers off.

He stepped in the shower's warm spray tossing the wet towel he used to dry him off that kyko had given him. Now on the other side of a pink color door that faced the opposite way of the one he entered was kyko's room. She laid curled up in her bed scared to death over the loud boom in the sky above.

"i wish dad wasn't to stern ."she thought of victor.

The last time she slept over at victor's place was week ago during a rain storm when her brother was staying with delena. They all stayed in the living room asleep in each others arms one night as the thunder and lighting boomed. Since then she always had a hard time trying to get over her fear of thunder storms.

"someone please help."she started to cry .

That when her pink door to the bathroom she share with her brother opened and closed behind a muscle clad figure. He was shirtless wearing solid white boxers with his hair braided as his white dog ears moved around on top of his head.

"i got mace."she warned the figure.

"you wouldn't mace you own brother now would you?"ka-to clapped on her lights.

"sorry ."she blushed.

"you alright?"he had concern look on his face.

"what do you mean?"she tried to act brave.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Went the thunder in the sky.

"that!"he points the booming.

"...i ...am ...fine."she tried to keep form screaming.

"ky?"he tilts his head in worry for her.

"alright you win."she whined squeezing her pillow tightly to her chest.

Ka-to knew that she got scared badly during storms way worst then his own mother to where she wouldn't sleep. He hated when she was like this since the next day he or his parents would be called by the nurse saying their child fell asleep in class and needs to go home.

"want some company?"he ran his fingers through his hair.

"like when we were kids?"she asked.

"yeah."he twitched his ears for her.

She giggled remembering back to when they were children they would sleep together during storms like this. Since they got older she would sleep by her self or in victor's arms when she sleep over at his place. right now she couldn't do either one as he brother crawled into with her.

"you been working out."she notice his new muscles.

"how you archery coming along?"he aksed .

"no so bad."she laid there.

"come on tell me."he wanted to know badly.

"i still can't make bulls eye."she huffed.

"asked mom for help."he gave her advice.

"don't want to bother her with my problems."she hated doing that.

"so."he clapped off his lights.

With that they both cuddle as kyko would shake with fear when the thunder and light boomed in the sky .ka-to was happy to be doing what they did when they were child once more.

"night sissy."he kissed the top of her head.

"night night."she yawned.

Off to sleepy land they both went as she felt safe in her brother's arms.


	10. family research

**In this story i will using the Japanese terms for dog demon and half breed**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"hello kyko."clerk waved to her.

"oh... mr.tanka."she stopped at the desk.

"back again this week."he notice her notepad .

"yeah ."she blushed.

"still researching the whole Inuyokai myths( translated means dog demon)."he knew what she was doing there.

"yes sir ."she smiled he best for him.

The person kyko was talking to was one of clerks that worked at the library she go to research her father's side of the family. The only thing she had to go on was a her father's mother named Izayoi and Inu no Taishou . She used some information her brother gave her when he spoke to their father.

"so still need any help?"mr.tanka looked to her with a smile.

When mr.tanka asked that her brother walked through the front doors of the library swinging his keys around his only claws finger.

"sis sorry it took so long i had to find a parking space ."ka-to walked in.

"come on i want to start researching right away."she yelled at him.

"what are you?"mr.tanka looked over the silver haired male with gold eye wearing a white bandanna.

"i am a hanyo(translated means half-demon)kyko's brother and the name is ka-to."he blankly stared at him.

"hanyo my butt!"mr.tanka went back to work.

Kyko dragged her brother to the research area that held a group of old guys reading microfilm. They sat down in the furtherest table in the research area where victor been waiting for them. He been helping with kyko's research with some help from her brother.

"anything?"she looked over his shoulder then.

"only some guy named Setsuna no Takemaru and who loved your father's mother."victor pushed a research story book aside.

"i found out Inu no Taishou' ruled the lands of the west."ka-to came back few more books.

"put these up."kyko pushed a small stock to him.

"thanks ."he placed the stack he collected down and took those .

Ka-to put each book back in the places they were to go while reading another book on

yokai myths through time. He yawned as his ears twitched under his white bandanna he wore to hide them. A girl passed him like his long polished nails that were nicely maintained she looked his body from top to bottom.

"may i help you?"ka-to could smell the women.

"your one good looking beef cake."she smiled .

"thanks i get that from my girlfriend from time to time."he walked passed her.

She was left feeling sorry for her self for hitting on a guy who was hot and taken as he returned to the group. Kyko had hand written three pages of notes on stories on how Izayoi met Inu no Taishou .ka-to took the sit victor was sitting at to be near his sister since he ran to the bathroom.

"that a lot of notes you gather sis."he looked at her pile.

"on tales of Inu no Taishou counting Izayoi before dad was born."he explained.

"from where?"he saw she was staring a 4th page.

She showed him history books on noble families during the feudal era of japan that had bonds with yokais .she turned to many pages that held stories of woman had relations with Inu no Taishou. Victor returned from the bath room to find his sit gone.

"ka-to thats where i am sitting?"victor wanted his sit back

"now it s my sit."he teased.

"you want to end up slashed up."he threaten him.

"oh...you think you sister would like that?"ka-to wasn't going to back down.

"like i care what my sister thinks."victor was ready rip him a new one.

"GUYS!"kyko loudly whispered to the them.

They both looked to a pissed kyko who cell went off few minutes later playing 'if he cheat' by carrie underwood. So she grabbed her cell and walked to the girl rest room leaving to cool down from her over protective brother and possessive boyfriend.

"YOUR FAULT!"ka-to and victor yelled at each other.

they both wanted to help kyko with her research on demon blood in her veins that wasn't active. Helping her to find the grandparents (inuyasha's parents) she never knew as she grew up. So the guys took their sits and went through kyko's notes she took at home when she used the Internet .

"these are detailed."victor looked them over.

"yeah kyko wants to know everything."ka-to was reading some highlighted parts.

"who knew now knowing about your dad's side of the family would lead to this."victor placed the notes down.

"hey i am back!"kyko came back

"who was that ?"ka-to saw how unhappy she was.

"DAD!"she groaned.

"didn't know you father knew how to use a phone?"victor joked.

"HAHA!"ka-to looked at him blankly.

With that kyko told them they were done for the day as she assigned the boy to put away the books. She found out kagome called to invite victor to dinner since she knew they were at the library. Ka-to pulled his keys out of his back pocket as they were making way to the exit .

"...oof!"kyko tripped .

She was caught by both victor and her brother .

"you alright?"victor took her bag for her.

"anything hurt?"ka-ta held her notebook for her.

"fine my ankle hurts a little."she was standing on one foot now.

So victor would carry her as ka-to's jeep carried her things to the his car with her tightly holding on to victor's neck.

"when we get home you getting that bandaged up."ka-to opens the jeep door for them.

"dad's going to kill me."kyko whined.

"before or after he kills victor."ka-to joked.

"don't go there."victor set kyko in the back.

"why not?"ka-to placed kyko's things in the trunk.

"because you both would get killed for not watching out for me since i hurt my self."kyko explained.

That made them both freeze up in fear of ending their lives as they popped in to the car belting in .ka-to started up the car as they drove off in to the sun light as you could hear singing and laughing coming from them.


	11. fan lunch

"i am covered in demon guts!"ka-to wipes off his face.

"thank for the help."volli tossed demon guts off him self.

"welcomed."ka-to ran his hands through slime cover hair.

Volli and mai were in the middle of slay slime demons that were feeding off the fear of young girl's in the local dorm. Ka-to was leaving that same dorm since the moving company he worked for sent him there to move few things around. He got pulled in to the fight when slime female demon tried bedding him in near by bushes. With that ka-to jumped in the battle with volli and mai.

"i better get home and wash off."ka-to hated his smell.

"yeah sorry about you getting pulled in this fight."volli felt guilty.

"i am hanyo Inuyokai we live for the fight."ka-to smiled he best.

that when mai pounds her brother over the head before dragging them to ka-to's car since he offered them a ride back to school. They were on lunch break and scouting for demon nests as the others stayed at school.ka-to was glad delena wrapped his seats in his car with plastic covers (that was for their spacial time happen days ago).

at school...

if was victor fan club's group lunch day and time to give him his weekly picture of the week they always kept a copy of.

"this sucks ."kyko sat outside the victor fan club .

"here victor try my rise balls."one girl shoved in victor 's face.

"then try my homemade sushi."another girl tossed her self in his lap.

"you most try my hand crafted pork buns. "some girl drops out of tree .

"look at my steamed veggies ."three girls get in his face.

"PLEASE LEAVE!"victor said aloud and uncomfortable.

He knew kyko was out side the crowd of girls that were his fan club pushing her away for him .the girl left in shame but victor kept his picture from them of him in boy PE hitting a home run during the baseball section. He gave that picture to kyko since she always wanted done of him a baseball uniform.

"nice ass."she watched his sit down.

"its the pants."he looked to his school uniform.

"...and the crotch."kyko was looking at picture of him .

"what?"victor almost choked.

"look!"she showed him the picture.

that when victor face turn a bright red at the site of him in the picture wearing tight pants that really showed off his crotch. Kyko giggle and opened he 2nd bento box of her lunch that made victor melt.

"i love you home made meals."victor was getting fed by kyko.

"i am glad to like it."kyko remembering her father love raman.

From the time kyko started to learn to cook at a tender age of 5 to now learning form her mother kagome. inuyasha and ka-to along with her uncle souta would always sample her cooking. When victor came in to life she started cooking for him even when his mother made enjoyable meals. Kyko hated when her father would eat her food then ask if their any raman to eat. With victor and her brother they would loved it when she made their meals for them all the time.

"you sure there enough for both of us?"victor was worried.

"yes."she showed him the extra boxed lunches.

"hmmmm..."victor was enjoying the taste of her sticky rice.

At the shrine...

volli and mai bath in ka-to's shower after eh washed the school uniforms for them calling their parents and school since they would be late. Ka-to on the other hand used the shower uncle souta shared with his parents.

"Ka-to what are you doing home."kagome found him brush out his hair.

"demon slaying."he answered.

"come here."she saw he was having trouble with his hair.

"fine."he sat down and lets her brush out his hair.

Its wasn't ka-to hated his mother brushing out his hair it was he liked it since she use to do so when he was so small. his father hated when kagome brushed out his hair for him even before they got together. Kagome adore brushing ka-to's hair as that remind her when she did so when he was small.

"there."she pulled his hair into a loose ponytail.

"thanks mom."he kissed her cheek.

"you look like your father but you act like me in every way."she smiled.

"what i get for being a half breed."he grabbed his boots.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A JOB!"inuyasha yelled coming in to the room.

"INUYASAH BE NICE TO YOUR SON!"kagome shouts at him.

"HIS 18 KAGOME !"inuyasha yelled back.

"bye."ka-to left them fighting.

After sliding his boot and lacing the up as mai with her brother volli waited down stairs near the front for him. uncle souta told ka-to he cleaned out his car and called his work that him the day off. With that uncle souta was tipped a 100 yen from ka-to who headed out the door with the teens.

"whats the yelling for upstairs about?"volli asked.

"parents."ka-to answered.

"about what?"mai wanted to know.

"me."ka-to points to him self.

"oh..."they both looked at him in shock.

"yeah in the car you two go."he points to his car.

In they go as ka-to took off from his family home and shrine he or kyko would take over some day. He smile when he caught his mom handy work on his hair with the pink band that held it back in the ponytail. He knew full well delena would go nuts romantically since pink is one of her five favorite colors.

Right now he wanted to get to the school to see if his sister had any of her huge lunch she made left over. Knowing her and victor since volli and mai aren't there there was going to be left over food. When he did dropped them off his found kyko waiting for with extra food for him .boy was he happy when he got his late lunch from his sister who walked off with volli and mai to class.

"yum."he whisper to him self.

with that he shot the door to his car and drove to sunny peak (a make out and hang out point for college students.) he eats his lunch while watching the day pass by until he had to pick kyko up form school and on his date with delena.


	12. their night

"BLOOD SLASH!"victor was training.

Slash!

A demon's head fell to the ground.

He the sheathe both the blood blades before walking over to the discarded body that had it head removed .he was learning to use the attack of his father's sword upon waiting for kyko who was taking her entrance exams for college. He was already going to KO on fencing scholarship thanks to his last match .

"clean cut."he checked the wound .

Getting to his feet quickly sensing kyko was nearing the front gate of the his family's mansion. So he tossed the body and head of the demon into his mother bushes that loved to feast dead bodies no matter what the creature. He went inside to wash up since he was covered in sweat and blood. What bother him was he fought against a real demon his mother kept in her crystal jewels.

"better hurry up."he ran to back doors of the mansion.

Jeeves the family butler opened them for him letting his mother's prized genticly mutated dogs out. he kept out of the way of the chief going out the side entrance not to be caught by his father .he slipped put of the dinning room to the back stair case running up undoing his hair. Glad his room was the first on you right he opened and kicked it closed when he ran in.

"better."he tossed the sheathe blade blood on to his bed.

He then stripped him self of his clothes as many scars covered his body form the many battles he been in .he placed his finger up in one on his left upper thigh the led to groin reminding him of female fox demon . She had gone into heat around the time victor was 15 picking him to became her mate. She lost to him leaving him with a deep wound on that thigh that had healed in the three days he was with in hospital.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Went some one at his door.

"coming."he pulled a robe on.

He walked to the door opening to it to get a red faced kyko he wasn't expecting to find him in a towel. So she walked into the room after he invites her in closing the door brushing my the loose pieces of his hair. Kyko was invited in the house by delena who was heading to work for today telling her where victor's was.

"give me a few minutes to clean up."he heads to the bathroom.

"take you time ."kyko sits upon his bed.

When she sat on the bed she notice the the blood blades laid their peacefully making her think of her training. Before she came to victor she spent extra time in the school's archery dojo improving her archery skills. She hated relying on her brother and victor to protect her in the line of danger. She then placed he book bag at the edge of the bed removing her shoes also. She reached out to the nearest blood blade wanting to know what make it so special . Removing it for its sheathe when she took hold placing it on her lap noting the red glow .

"creepy."she traced her hands over the handle.

The blade it self had a European looked to it with huge ruby embedded on the base of the handle with color blood to it. The blade that was apart of the handle looked like it never dulled out that was giving off the red glow. When the flipped the blade over their was writing in ancient language she couldn't understand.

"what is this?"she tranced her hand over it.

she didn't notice was the sound of a shower being turned off followed by sounds of stomping around in the near by restroom. She was to busy studying the ancient text on the blood blade to notice anything.

"banish vile creature as you blood fuels my weapon."victor's voice caught he attention.

"uh..."kyko looked up.

"hey."victor waved to her.

There he stood in front of the opened door of the bathroom wearing lime green boxers who could see through his undone jeans. he had a towel around his neck and was shirtless with his hair down. Kyko wanted to drool at the site in front of her as victor walked over to the bed she sat upon.

"may i ask why you manhandling my family's heirloom?"he points to what is her hands.

"it caught my attention."she blushed.

"hmm...didn't know that."he removed the towel from his neck.

"your just so skilled in battle using them."she remembered the last time he used them.

"will thank you."he smiles.

"victor your pants."kyko looked to undone pants.

"yeah..."he closed them up.

While victor was closing his pants up kyko returned the blood blade to it sheathe before trying to remove her self form his bed. Only to be tackle by victor who straddle her hips with his legs pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped arms around his neck as she felt a harden lump through his jeans on her thigh.

"victor...?"she lets him nibble on her earlobe.

"yeah."he stopped.

"let wait please?"she couldn't do it.

"then lets do something ?"he suggested.

"to tired."she snuggled on his chest.

"then sleep."he sighed.

He wanted to spend the evening with her after he spent hours training alone after he got back form a business trip with his parents. instead he was laying shirtless in his room with kyko . S she yawned knowing victor could sense she was tired from school as he quickly called kyko's home getting kagome who gave permission for kyko to spend the night.

"god night girl."victor covered them with blanket for warmth.

"night night."she kicked off her shoes.

Victor didn't care if he didn't get to spend time with kyko in public he was just glad they were together. so he gave into just them laying in his bed instead of going out since he liked the fell of her body against his own. With that he joined her in the world of dreams after the staff he wouldn't be down for dinner.

While they sleep the blood blades removed them selves from the bed where they laid by victor hours ago. They now where leaning on victor's side of the bed with the both rubies that rest on the base of handle brightly. There sat on victor's side of the bed with the blades was a women in her mid 20's. She wore old style kimono colored red with match crimson obi and her grey hair in tight bun.

"keep your love close to you heart my child."she placed her hand on his head smiling.


	13. the Costumeparty

"the skirt is to short."kyko complained.

"at least you get to wear shoes."ka-to hated being barefooted.

"you mean these ."she points to lofter she was wearing.

"yeah."he agreed.

"...but you look good."she looked over the fire rat robes.

kyko and ka-to were heading to a custom party being held by suun-lee family in honor of their wedding 54th anniversary. Ka-to went looking for custom's for his sister and him in the shrine's storage house. He found his father old fire rat robe and mother's old high school uniform. So both him and kyko were going to wear these to the custom party as delena's and victor's escorts .

"silly how much you look like dad in that fire robe."kyko looked ka-to over.

"don't go there."he yelled at her.

"i know i look like mom in this high school uniform."she spins around.

"sure do."ka-to laughed.

BAM!

Kyko hits her brother over the head.

"ouch yours getting better."ka-to rubbed his head.

"thanks."kyko sticks her tounge out at him.

"come on delena and victor are going to be here any minute."he walked passed her.

"coming."followed him.

Delena was coming to pick them up before the party started with he brother in custom for them to walk through the front door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Went some one at the door.

"got it."kyko opens it .

"if isn't a demon warlord and tennyo."ka-to saw delena and victor.

"thanks dad let me wear his amour he wore when he was my age."victor shows his custom off.

Victor father was a full blooded teen demon during the feudal era of japan just about his demonic powers. The amour he father had form back then was stored in the basement with their mother's celestial robes. They both like kyko and ha-to decided to wear them for the custom party.

"i wanted to be a tennyo ."delena posed.

"we're our parents when they were teens."ka-to explained to them.

"this skirt to so small."kyko complained again.

With that ka-to grabbed his and kyko's bag that held their change of clothes as they were out of there. The door was locked since kagome and inuyasha went out and souta was on a date. They were taking the limo since hunta and Jeannie were at home getting the place ready of their custom party.

"we call back sit."kyko and victor yelled together.

"great."ka-to rolled his eyes at them.

"what you no like me?"delena made her sad eyes.

"i love you."ka-to assured her.

"me to."delena smiled.

The loaded up in delena's car when the bags when in the trunk before taking off int the evening sun. kyko, victor, and ka-to were told that their uncle sesshomaru and aunt shin-liin were going to be their. That made they complain or whine as delena drove nearer and nearer her home.

At the house were the custom party was staring up...

their were only some humans (immortals) and full blooded demons that survived the morden world of man kind. sesshomaru and shin-liin wearing pure white kimonos with crest moon pattern on them.

"shin-liin i see you pelt red." hunta notice it .

"because a disrespectful human dumped paint upon it." sesshomaru for her.

"you should know that how they think." hunta explained .

"i know." sesshomaru hands shin-liin a drink.

"i hear you pupped ?" hunta looked to shin-liin.

"only three months."she sipped her drink.

After that she was pulled in a protective embrace by her mate sesshomaru who calmed her lisp with his. Hunta not wanting to be out done by them took his his tennyo wife jeannie calmed her lips with his lips.

DODO DO DOOOOOOOO DO DO !

Went the blast of a horn as some new guests entered the party area.

"delena and her escort ka-to."they were announced.

"shot me."ka-to whispered to delena.

"then i wouldn't get my fun with you."she whispered back.

"victor and his girl friend kyko." they were announced .

Hunta done malign out with his tennyo wife made his way to his children and their loves with jeannie in his arms. ka-to could smell shin-liin pregnant with uncle sesshomaru's child form where he was.

"you alright my boy?" Hunta pounds ka-to on the back.

"was noticing my aunt's shin-liin smell ."ka-to was in pain.

"she's pupped?"kyko asked her brother.

"yeah she is."victor could smell it also.

"wow. "kyko was amazed.

After greeting each other and for hours on end all went they own ways to enjoy the custom party making new friends. Ka-to and kyko met up with a certon wolf and his mate for their parents pasts.

Kouga!

Who thought ka-to was inuyasha and kyko was kagome only to get knocked out by victor and delena .after that they stayed away form him when he tried to pick fights with them for kyko's hand .

"i may be a half breed but you keep you hands to your self."ka-to was pissed.

"yeah right."Kouga was checking out kyko.

"then you want to die."victor warned him.

"what you going to hit me again?" he joked.

"yeah for touching my girlfriend."victor smiled.

"stupid half breeds!"Kouga stared at kyko's ass.

"what what you say dumb wolf."ka-to yelled at him.

"like i should listen to half mutt."Kouga yelled back at him

Hunta watched as his son victor used his tennyo holy magic to block Kouga's demonic powers as ka-to finished him both then turned back to their girls and enjoyed the party.


	14. another day at school

"whatever..."a girl showed her back to kyko.

"can you please leave me alone now?"she asked.

"NO!"another yelled at her.

"why not?"she asked.

"because we want you to break up with viccy-poo." a group of girls sighed lovely.

"his name is victor suun-lee."she corrected them.

"...but the club name is viccy-poo."they yelled at them.

"yeah i think he hates that name."she counted them.

"he may hate it but it comes from our heart." another girl placed her hands on her chest.

"can i leave now?"kyko asked .

Before they could say ant thing to her victor rounded the corner not stopping as he walked through the crowd taking kyko with him. She was being bothered by victor's fan club at the beginning of school. Who still wanted them to break up soon so they could enjoy him to them selves.

"sorry about that."he held her hand.

"its alright."she smiled

"fine but i making volli stick with you this time."he sighed.

"i want you."she teased.

"yeah i know but i have other things to do."he rubs her hand with his thumb.

"then can i start attending them with you?"she asked.

"yeah i need to the the guys i have girlfriend now."he thought aloud.

"why?"she hated hearing that.

"they been setting me up with their friends who are girls."he explained sadly.

"fine then."she was excited.

They headed to the archery dojo that was used by the other clubs for their activities where fencing and kendo were meeting today.

"mr.suun-lee welcome ."the teacher nods to him.

" hello sensei this is kyko she'll be attending my club meetings with me for now on."he showed kyko off to him.

"hi."she waved to him.

"glad to meet you and welcome."he smiled at her.

"glad to be here."she smiled back.

"you can sit where ever you want."he offered.

"thanks "she was excited.

victor hands her his bag before they both go their own ways when others of the clubs started to entered . Their were nothing but guys who was curios on why a girl was here as she watched them start up .

"who are you?"oen guy asked her.

"kyko i live at the local shrine run by my family."she explained blushing.

"you that chick the caption victor been seeing?"one guy remembered seeing her with him.

"yeah ."she tighten her grip on his bag.

"i feel sorry for you."another waved his head back and fourth.

"why?"she asked .

"his fan club."he tried to smiled.

"oh...i am use to them ."she meant it.

then the guys got their almost slashed off by victor who swings a real blade over their heads.

"you guys know the rules ."he sheathes the blade.

"sorry sir."they backed away from kyko.

"what rules?"kyko asked.

"not to bother my girlfriend."victor boldly explained.

"...but captain she pretty and we wanted to know who she was."a guy spoke up.

"alright jole i let that slide but no asking her out."victor stated.

"AWWWWWWWW MAN!"some were disappointed.

"alright who ever can defeat me in practice match and wins gets to go date with my girlfriend."victor smiled..

for the rest of the morning until class started for them the boys in the fencing and kendo lost to victor. Meaning he would goon a date with kyko tonight to places the guys worked .so the guys vowed to protect victor and kyko's love when they witness them kissing during 2rd period English. Let me tell you that kiss was fueled with love and passion that would drive any man up the wall.

"what have we told you ."the girls from the fan club cornered kyko.

"i don't know."she blew at her nails.

"don't make up destroy you."they yelled at her.

"how?"she wasn't listening to them.

"we're women we know how ."they posed.

"so am i."she stated.

Before they could covered her in silly string and eggs she was saved by the members of the fencing and kendo club. She was returned to victor side at the end of 3rd period pre-cal who wrapped her in his arms and walked in to 4th period.

"fencing and kendo club saved you?"she told him.

"yeah."victor was amazed.

"so pages 45 through 46 with the extra bonus questions ."teacher gave them their assignments.

"what weird about it?"she asked.

"they never did that before."victor told her.

"oh..."she blinked.

"meaning they most like you as my girlfriend."he smiled.

"...and you fanclub doesn't."she remembered them.

They charted down their assignment as the ball rings for lunch break as they joined volli and mai on the roof. They talked about why victor was mission lot of classes only to find out his father was getting him active in his company .

"mom been busy with what she calls 'demon collecting'."victor explained.

"for what?"asked mai.

"something that has to do with her side job."he tried to remembered.

"like what?"volii asked .

"jack of trades thing."victor waved his hands around.

"nice."kyo smiled.

"i know."victor kissed her cheek.

"your so lucky."volli sighed.

"yeah right."victor met his mother's job.

"because you have a hot mom."volli imaged jeannie.

SLAP!

Mai slapped her perverted her brother.


	15. family campout

"i love the out doors."kyko strenched.

"be quiet ."shin-liin wanted to slash her up.

"why we bring the bitch again?" jeannie

"now jeannie you agreed to be nice this spring break."hunta warned her.

"yeah mom."delena agreed with her father.

"come delena lean off you mom for once and enjoy me ."ka-to pulled her toward him.

"KYKO!"inuyasha yelled when she ran off.

"INU YASHA LEAVE HER ALONE!"kagome wanted him to stop yelling at their daughter.

"why i am doing this ?"Sesshomaru just sat there.

"keep you hands to your self brother."mai looked volli over.

"i know."volli cried.

see kagome and jeannie got together during a PTA fun raiser for the school at the snack booth. While they got to talking they found they're children had been dating for some time. So kagome met victor's father hunta suun-lee who was very will mannered around humans. He was working the crafts table for kids that love him as he was teaching them to make fans.

Upon taking for hours on end hunta ,jeannie,and kagome agreed to have a family campout. Inuyasha didn't take to campout idea right off after he found out hunta was full blood demon with tennyo wife. He got forced into it when kagome vowed to never put out for him. Their kids went with it inviting volli and mai since their parents were out of town for the next two months.

"watch you mouth tennyo." shin-liin yelled at jeannie.

"oh...just because your with a pup doesn't mean i will end your life."jeannie points rudely at shin-liin.

"don't bring me and my mates unborn child in to this ." shin-liin was pissed.

"then pull that stick out of your butt."jeannie turns around form her.

"please this is waste of my time." shin-liin huffed.

Both women couldn't stand each other and hunta laughed shocking Sesshomaru that jeannie didn't behave her self around a pregnant shin-liin. Both of them got yelled at by kagome say their were slacking off. While hunta gather the wood and Sesshomaru cuts it he learned that jeannie wasn't human.

_The story on how they met:_

_since hunta was still a teen during the__feudal era of japan with his famous blood blades he had a lot of adventures. The one he was most proud of when he was caught bathing in hot spring after battle by jeannie. As a tennyo stories say that they come to earth to bath in its hot springs hanging their cestial robes on tree branches. Well jeannie spotted clothes and swords of what she though twas warrior._

_So she splits from the group of her shedding her clothes to find a full breed bred in the nude relaxing in the hot spring. So she swims other to him and gave him a underwater blow job. Hunta came a lot in jeannie's mouth after the forced blowjob she that led them have intercourse. afterward jewel stayed with him as she gave him her cestial robes as the 1__st__ gift he ever got from her._

_The story ends..._

after the fire the chomp up and and collected for dinner to be made by kagome and jeannie. shin-liin was babysitting victor, volli, mai, and kyko who sat around a fire she created .they were making smores that volli offered to shin-liin every time they made one wanting to be nice. Ka-to and delena was helping their mothers in the made shift kitchen as inuyasha kissed ground each time he neared the cooking raman.

If only someone body notice other then kyko notice two very strong life forces near by the camp site. One life force felt male saying softly 'Izayoi ...' as the other felt female and very friendly.

"kyko."volli called her.

"yeah ."she smiled.

"want another mashmellow?"mai offered..

"no i walk to go walking."she answered.

"NOT BY YOUR SELF!"inuyasha heard.

"SIT!"kagome hated when he did that.

BOOM!

Inuyasha was kissing ground.

"thank mom."she walked off.

"come back in a hour."kagome yelled .

See when they planned to go camping as a group dragging Sesshomaru and shin-liin along it was kyko who picked where they were going. She picked the ruins of Izayoi's palace where inuyasha was born. She found this place in a book that told of old ruins where noble families lived during feudal era of japan.


	16. morning talks

Kyko was sat by campfire with Jeannie started for them since awoke early morning form nightmare. The poor girl was faced by a man who called him self Setsuna no Takemaru called her Izayoi. She yelled at him that she wasn't isn't anything like her dead grandmother as he reached to her. she woke in the tent in cold seat before he could touch her face saying how much he loved her.

so she got dressed and left the tent only to spot Jeannie staring at the fading stars over head. Jeannie created a fire for them telling the scared girl to sit beside her on a log worried about the poor thing. Kyko was handed a tin cup full of tea listening to what the girl had to say.

"so tell me what made you pick this spot for us to camp here?"jeannie looked around.

"because form my research i gather this is where the ruins of my father's birth place is located."kyko answered.

"no wonder this place has powerful spiritual aura."jeannie could sense it.

"what?"kyko wonder what she meant.

"meaning theres wondering spirits here ."jeannie explained.

"oh..."kyko looked scared of something.

"you alright?"jeannie spotted her fear.

"no you try recovering form a terrible dream."kyko wanted to know what was bothering her.

the details of the nightmare were told to jeannie by kyko who shook in fear each at the image of a man. He had come to her in a peaceful dream she was having of marrying victor. The man walked to kyko in the chapel calling her by dead grandmother she never met as the surrounding of dream became warped. The rest of dream was her trying to get out of that warped landscape around her looking for victor.

"seems you family past has come to hunt the future ."jeannie raised form her spot.

"yeah."kyko felt comfortable now.

"seems you are interested in your demonic history."jeannie guessed.

"you smart."kyko was surprized she knew.

"you get this way after becoming a demon's mate loves."jeannie smiled that she guessed right.

"lucky me."kyko got to her feet

that when hunta and ka-to woke at the same time as kyko wanted to head to the bathing area of the campsite. So jeannie needed to head there her self made the guys some tea before they headed their together. Kagome tagged along dragging shin-liin and wanting her and jeannie to get along. They were joined by volli and mai who didn't want to be left alone with inuyasha .

at the bathing area...

since they were camping together a group jeannie made a reservation at the state park they near by .meaning they got to stay on plot #8 on the west side of the lake nearest to the bathing area #2. the bathing areas were split into 3 sections left for females,right for males the middle was co-ed.

_Who went where:_

_-females_

_kagome_

_kyko_

_jeannie_

_mai_

_-males_

_volli _

_hunta_

_ka-to_

_-co-ed_

_shin-liin and Sesshomaru_

the female side already had one girl in there surprising them that it was delena who was still in middle of washing her hair. They found out she woke up with ka-to by her self passing her mother. They talked for short time before kyko awoke meaning delena grabbed her bath supplies as was out of there.

"wow delena you got long hair."

"forgot to get it cut before the campout."

"we'll do it when we get back to camp."

"how much ?"

"12 or 16 inches of it."

"i then send her hair to place that pays high for it."

that got the others thinking as kagome remembered being half awoke when hearing her daughter remove her self from the tent she was sleeping in. she heard the conversation that jeannie and kyko shared before falling back asleep.

"so kyko what were you doing with jeannie this morning?"kagoem asked her daughter.

"..."kyko looked the other way.

"she was talking to me about a nightmare she made."jeannie explained.

kyko explained to her mother that she did research in to her father's past and found a old map of palace Izayoi live in. she then did research on the story on behind why the place burnt down. She was glad shippo was still around with the flea demon who told her everything .

The story she was told:

_The suitor Takemaru kills Izayoi just before InuYasha's father arrives. InuYasha's father arrives and resurrects Izayoi, telling her to escape with their son, whom he names as InuYasha and gives her the red Fire Rat Armor to protect them from the burning palace. Presumably, InuYasha's father died with Takemaru when the entire complex crashed and burned down as the two dueled inside the palace. _

"wow."mai was stunned.

"whoa!"delena was listening.

"next time ask me about those things?"kagome smiled.

"yes mom." kyko smiled.

"i love this family already."jeannie smiled.

on the males side to bathing area ka-to ears couldn't stop twiching form listening in on the female's conversation. He smiled glad kyko came clean about her research she been doing about dad.

"ka-to."hunta called to him.

"hmmm..."he looked to him.

"you you hearing also?"he asked.

"yeah ."he answered.


	17. recovering from her fear

"aunt shi-liin thank you."kyko bowed to her.

"stop it please."she turned away form her.

"your family..."kyko chased after her.

before kyko could finish her sentence she tripped on near by rock on the hiking trail her and shi-liin .when form no where a white pelt came under her pulling the girl to her feet since she had her eyes closed .

"you always like this? " shi-liin lets the girl go.

"what?"kyko notice she was on her feet.

She then felt white felt leaving her so the cold air once more wrapped it self around her human frame. She couldn't believe her demon aunt shi-liin saved her from skinning her knee and hitting her head. The women hated being around her brother when they were in the same room just like her uncle.

"coming." shi-liin asked her.

"..."kyko didn't answer turning away form her.

That when the cold voice she heard before many times in the late night and early morning calling her .the man she was told about form her mother and father was calling her name like he had many times before in her dreams. She never once saw his face but one thing she knew he wasn't victor the men she truly loved.

"KYKO!" a male's voice yelled her name.

She turned to shi-liin who was now standing by out of breath was victor who looked like he saw a ghost .upon hearing kyko had ran off that boy pulled him self together using demonic and angelic abilities to locate them. shi-liin was amazed a half breed could find them in the middle of woods like this. So she smirked standing aside so victor could claim his mate knowing both teens needed it each other right now.

"victor."ran into toward him scared.

he opened his arms walking a few steps as she ran in to arms almost tackling him over as the other male voice fades away. Victor faintly heard the male voice calling kyko's name pissed it was bring her pain .kyko buried her face in his chest as he tightly held her as both their hearts started to calm .

"don't ever disappear like that."victor said.

"sorry ...that voice"kyko cried in his arms.

"i know i heard it too."victor meant what he said.

"victor ...aunt shi-liin what going on with me?"she cry.

"when we get back we'll talk about it." shi-liin blankly stated.

Since they were still on the family campout getting to know each other the problem was kyko was wondering out of her tent in a trance with guy calling her name. So shi-liin and victor went looking for her this morning before anyone woke up worried about the girl.

"hey guys."volli and mai waved to them.

"whatever..." shi-liin passed them.

"good morning to you to ."volli hated when shi-liin was like this.

Shi-liin who was now 4 to 5 months pregnant returned to her tent where nude sleeping Sesshomaru awaits her. volli and mai got victor to sit by their made shift campfire with kyko hand in hand with him sitting on his lap. kyko rested her head on victor's chest explaining what happen to her.

"we were so worried about you."mai wanted to cry.

"glad victor and your aunt saved the day."volli looked them over.

"we woke up with victor after you wonder off like that."mai smiled some.

"...but he went running off with out us."volli gave victor the eye.

"i didn't want to loose her."

"yeah right."

victor and volli got into a yelling match as kyko stayed in victor's lap through hearing his points on why he went to save her.

_the points:_

_-the may disappear in nothing_

_-made to jump off a cliff_

_-force to walk into a lake_

_-walk in to a cave with pit_

_-just flat out die_

_-trip and fall to her death_

_-her body taken control of by another_

victor held kyko tightly before he almost broke down crying stating the fact if he ever lost her he loose his reasoning to live. Kyko was scared or afraid of what victor said as share return his words in a kiss and whisper saying 'i will die for our love i mean it' .

"they look so cute together."mai said.

"whatever..."volli looked away.

"so what you guys been up too?"kyko was feeling better now.

"other then waiting around for victor and your aunt nothing fun."volli sighed.

They stayed talking like this over small things as victor held tightly on to kyko who didn't plan on moving any time soon. Volli was disappointed the victor went off with out him and his sister in search of kyko. Mai was already over the hurt already since kyko was back with them safe and sound in the arms of her man.

"morning all."ka-to had crawled out his tent.

The tent who were around the fire froze in place after hearing the one voice of kyko's big brother. Ka-to slept through the many mornings when kyko would wonder off since delena wore him out during the night.

"hey man."volli waved to him.

"morning brother."kyko smiled toward.

"glad to see you alright ."mai clapped happily.

"hi hi!"victor said.

ka-to's ears on top of his head then twitched some meaning something been going on with those four. So he pulls his hair into loose pony tail taking it by victor wanting to whole story on what been happening. That when everything was told to him form the conversion the women had few days ago to the mornings where kyko wonders off form camp.

Few hours later...

"please don't tell dad?"kyko knew what ka-to would do.

Ka-to would tell inu yasha anything only to protect his sister form anything that threaten her life because of her great power. He saw the way victor was holding her sister and volli and mai were even begging him to stay quiet.

"alright if this gets out of hand we're telling him a."ka-to caved .

"YAY!"they all cheered.

So in the early mornings ka-to would get up early go search for his sister with delena's help .victor would already up with volli and mai making breakfast for everyone so they wouldn't notice kyko's disappearance.


	18. his 1st time

you sure?"ka-to asked.

"yes i can't hear his voice anymore."kyko showed him her ears.

"good."victor said.

"glad to be back the city."mai spins around in place.

"same here."volli sighed.

"all you coming or not?"delena yelled at them.

Both families including shin-liin and Sesshomaru who actually liked the out doors return to their homes. The teens with delena and ka-to decide to spend time together the next day. They carried around the demon slaying gear taking to a few demons out since population went up while they were gone.

"at least the slaying is getting better."mai yawned.

"yeah i love this ."volli agreed.

"i missed it." kyko dances some.

"its better then sex."delena smiled.

"DELENA!"ka-to was pissed.

Everyone stopped when that happen either laughed about it or just stood there and stared. Kyko still holding victor's hand blinks a few times thinking delena was screw job anyway turned her attention to somebody else.

"victor how's you blood slash attack?"asked kyko.

"getting better."victor stated.

He was trying to master one of blood blades many attack that was call 'blood slash' since they got into the slaying business. Kyko was getting better at her archery and channeling her power through the arrows . Both of them had some stuff improve on.

"vic stay over tonight."kyko just asked out of the blue.

"WHAT?"ka-to flipped.

The whole group remembered inuyasha's no guys sleeping over rule that started the day kyko hit puberty. Victor was friends with kyko back in kindergarten as So ka-to was the one that chased other boys away .kyko thought she was of age was ready for her boyfriend so stay over since they were serous couple.

"you alright?"asked volli.

"what's wrong?"mai never once saw ka-to react like that.

"there goes my sex life."delena sighed sadly.

"his having a stroke!"kyko watched ka-to left brow twitch.

Ka-to knew his father was going to kill him for not speak up when kyko asked victor over.Taking a relaxing breath when he felt delena's warm hand on his shoulder he just smiled. Mai and volli was walked home by the gang they swings by suun-lee estate for victor to get over night bag. Delena didn't need a bag since she kept things in ka-to's room since she was always there all the time.

Three hours later...

victor was safe and sound in kyko's room away from her pissed father who was kissing ground. Inu yasha didn't want victor staying the night after he found out from ka-to as kagome smiled about it. After being sitting her dear husband into the ground kagome serviced dinner. Victor had a great time with everyone during the meal time before he followed kyko to her room.

"victor you done changing?"kyko calls to him .

"yeah."he stepped out of the bathroom in his pajama pants.

With his hair undone and yawning he walked to her bed before she clapped off the lights. Sitting down he notice his harden member forgetting it got that way after seeing kyko in her red teddy. Before he entered the bathroom to change his clothes victor saw kyko change .

"you alright?"kyko had clapped off her light.

"no."he sat there .

"whats wrong?"she asked.

Not wanting to lie victor whispered it in her ear knowing she wasn't the type of girl who would freak out .She smiled, and undid the ties to his pajama pants slowly. She reached into his pajama pants and stroked his harden member .this got victor to relax against her head board from her touch.

"hows this?"kyko asked .

"good."he moaned out.

Resting upon her pillows that were between him and the head board victor was in heaven with kyko's hands working their magic on his lower region. kyko who may have been a virgin knew what she was doing to him with skillful hands. Victor was keeping him self from groaning to loudly. Kyko cupped victor testies by now with her right hand as the left rubbed his tip. Both didn't notice the bright light coming from the rubies on the blood blades glowed in tone with victor's moaning.

"vic your so hard right now."kyko licked the bottom of his member.

"...thanks to you..."he liked what she was doing to him.

Victor kept his demonic half under control since it was loving the way its future mate was treating him. His human half wanted to return the favor to her since she was giving him a great time right now. kyko who was fully human was doing this to show victor she wasn't using him for a release she really loved him .after tonight she hoped what she did to him told him what she been trying to tell him for some time.

"i ...i am ...coming."victor moaned out .

Kyko tried leaving him alone to come only to get pulled back on to her own bed by very aroused victor. He notice kyko trying to leave the bed with him in it only to pulled her back in to a passionate kiss. She finished pleasing him with his hand guiding her the whole way .he came in towel the kyko hand washed in the bathroom afterward as victor recovered from their activities.

"you should sleep over more often."kyko sat on the bed.

"that sounds good."victor yawned.

"tired already."kyko crawled toward him

"yeah from what you did to me ."he winked at her.

"hey i loved it."she smiled.

"will i adore it."he pulled her on top of him.

"now your fan club has to back off."she teased.

"i am a taken man right?"he asked.

"right!"she kissed him.

He returned the kiss twice before both of them went to sleep.


	19. kidnapped part1

After that night kyko gave victor that handjob they were closer then ever that day not knowing of who was watching them. Kyko was fully recover form her fear of Takemaru taking her away with him. Victor got over his jealousy toward the Takemaru guy for what he was trying to do. A dead guy mistook kyko for her grandmother since they looked so much alike.

If only those two what was in store for them on this day...

it all started week after shin-liin gave birth to her and Sesshomaru's child they names ryo i full blood male inu newborn. The whole family including delena and victor were there for the birth. afterward shin-liin and Sesshomaru left the hospital where the child was born with all files about the birth. That gave victor time to spend the night at kyko's once more .

"when they come around the corner get them."a man ordered his team.

A group of people dressed in black clothing holding some kind of guns and gear as the look out came running. Their targets were coming for drug store where they went get list of items kagome set them there for.

"what is up with you dad an instant raman?!"victor checked the bag she was carrying.

"why are you asking me?"kyko thought about it.

"because your his daughter."victor said.

"hey it was mom who got him addicted to this stuff."she played with her hair.

victor then blew that off over his head and took kyko into his arms since the cold was getting her . Kyko had started to shake form the cold air that hit the young couple making victor take hold of the girl cold frame. She had to re-arrange the bags in her hands to get close to victor for warmth as he ran her hands over his turtle neck covered chest.

"you got more muscle!"kyko felt victor wrapped her in his coat.

"been working out. "he kissed her forehead.

before she could pull him up the the trail to the bus station something hit her and victor at the same time. Victor tightly wrapped her in his arms when she went out first as the men in black surround them. In kyko's neck was tranquilizer dart as he pulled his out quickly before the sleeping chemical could put him to sleep.

"damn shape shifters natural born with advanced immune system. "the man was pissed.

"who are you ?"victor held kyko close to him.

"shut up half breed!"a man knocked victor out.

When the man did that his arm was slashed off by white ribbon that came form victor's body. The ribbon stayed for a few minutes adsorbing the blood left on it when is slashed off the man's arm. Victor came too quickly when the ribbon disappeared as he was loaded himself and kyko into the back of unmarked car. That night victor nor kyko came back to her family's shrine...

deep on the woods...

at the home of Sesshomaru and shin-liin and him were getting to know each others bodies once more. A pile of discarded clothes that leads to the a nude Sesshomaru necking naked shin-liin.

"so...good!" Sesshomaru moaned out.

What the to pleasure filled demons didn't know the were the group of men climbing over the protective gate surrounding the grounds of their mansion. some went to the left as others went to right they were told to go after any matured demons . They never knew about ryo who was soundly asleep in his room.

"i have missed you touched." shin-liin she felt where his hands were on her.

""same as i mate. Sesshomaru he kissed her chest .

Not wanting to harm his mate while she carried their first born he kept his animal urges to him self. now he was getting the one thing he had to wait 5 long months for to do this one night. oh...didn't you know demon babies devolve faster then human children meaning they are born in five months instead of 9 .

CRASH!

Went vase being knocked out.

That when Sesshomaru became aware whats was happening around of as his hormone induce was rotten. The strong smell of humans filled shin-liin's nose as her demonic senses that pissed her off.

"stay here." Sesshomaru licked his mate gently.

"alright."she nuzzled his shoulder.

With that Sesshomaru dressed and left the safety of their room as the noises only got worst . shin-liin stayed in the bed wrapped in her mate's white dressed shirt worried about him and their pup. Forgetting the warning she was given she dressed in simple white kimono as she went toward her child's room. What she didn't notice when she left her bed room were humans spotted her.

"its a female inu she's mated and most have had child few weeks ago."a man speaks in his radio.

"we're having trouble with getting the male down her chief." another answers him.

Sesshomaru had found one group of humans on the base of the front stairwell geared to the teeth. They tried shooting him with tranquilizer darts only to get slashing up with his 'sword of light' attack. So the remanding one got in battle with him to make sure the other team took the female down.

"you better have good excuse for following me human?" shin-liin sensed one following her.

she now stood at side of her son's crib with her hands resting on the railing watching ryo sleep soundly. She claps the lights in the nursery on as she saw the humans had surrounded her form all sides. She notice the guns they were using had to tranquilizer darts meaning they wanted her alive.

"just give up now or else ."a man warned her .

she did neither as she tried to reach for her child who started to wake thats when she dropped to the floor. Ryo was wide awoke didn't make one sound as he looked at the humans around him.

"bring the baby and the female."chief said over radio.

Taking hold of the baby and the sleeping female they pushing aside his crib bashing the window open. If you went down stair their were dead human bodies every where with puddles of blood covering the messed up floor. the chief was the only human left alive as he stared in o the eyes of pissed demon lord. With his claws covered in blood and the mad look in his eyes Sesshomaru wasn't happy.

"say good bye monster."chief pushed something on his vest.

Before Sesshomaru could attack him the room filled with smoke blocking the demons senses as the human got away. When the room after jaken opened the many windows to air the lower parts of house out. Ryo and shin-liin were missing as the nursery was messed up covered in the smell of humans. That not what got Sesshomaru pissed as his half both inuyasha and his human mate kagome came by.

"have you seen kyko and victor?"yelled inuyasha.

"no." Sesshomaru coldly answered him.

"see i told you they weren't here."he inuyasha turned to his mate.

"oh..."kagome grew more worried.

after kyko and victor were taken and never return to the shrine that night kagome started to worry since no body called. She sent ka-to out to look for them after dinner with inuyasha who thought they were at victor's place. After calling suun-lee household not getting the answer they needed that went to Sesshomaru's home.

"sorry we're late."jewel walked from inuyasha's shadow.

"any luck?" inuyasha asked hunta.

"no couldn't them ."hunta removed his hood.

"oh...kagome my son will protect you daughter don't worry."jeannie took kagome's hand.

"it who ever took them i worried about."jaken opened his big mouth.

Hunta spent jaken flying with low kick into the nursery where the broken window was to the 2nd floor of the house.

"thats better."hunta smiled.

You should have seen the faces on every body when hunta kicked jaken just to shut him up. Jeannie couldn't laughing with kagome at the way jaken looked when he sent flying by the kicked .as inuyasha and Sesshomaru made mental note to stay away got hunta when he gets ticked.


	20. kidnapped part2

Victor sat upon a cot that was being held up by the chains form the wall as kyko laid slept on it wrapped in a blanket. They were placed in this 3,000 square foot room with glass shielded entrance/exit way. The sleeping area where victor took kyko to sleep that was out of sight section off by red curtain.

"hey half breed you awake in there?"a guard yelled to victor.

"hai ."victor walked from the sleeping area.

When victor saw shin-liin stand there with ryo in her arms as one of her claws were covered in human blood. He white kimono was half torn covered also in human blood as she wore a unpleasing expression upon her face.

"meet you new roomy."the guard laughed.

"shin-liin !"victor was in shock.

"victor good day."she sighed.

"in you go."the guard pressed the button.

The glass shielded entrance/exit way opened as shin-liin was pushed in when by the gun nuzzle that had been pressed into her back. Through out this whole thing ryo stayed quiet in his mother's arms.

"how?"victor asked.

"they broke in taking me and ryo as my mate was distracted by others."she explained.

"the reason why your a mess?"he looked at her bloody torn kimono.

"i woke when they were transporting me over here and killed them."she spoke coldy.

victor just waved his head back and fourth showing shin-liin around the 'cell ' they would be sharing. The sleeping area some how had a crib in it where ryo was placed to rest with victor watching him. Shin-liin found the bathing area where she destroyed the hidden cameras as she discarded her rotten clothes.

"at least you look cute."victor looked at ryo.

Ryo giggled when he laid eyes on victor reaching his tiny little hands toward the half breed that was over him. Victor not wanting to rub his scent all over ryo just gave the kids his left pointer finger as he looked over ryo. He had to dark purple strips on each side of cheek with dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. That the image of Sesshomaru entered his mind that sent chills up and down his spine .

"you dad is scary."victor sighed.

Right now ryo didn't care he loved victor's sharped nails he was looking over with his small eyes and hands. Having a child look over your perfectly shaped finger nails that could slash through steel still look good. Victor had to pull a chair out of the dining area as the child wasn't letting go of him.

At the Higurashi shrine...

victor's parents along with Sesshomaru were in the dinning room talking about what they were going to do. They waited on Jeannie who been using her spiritual abilities to find the missing ones. Hunta sat near window as his demon pets surround him since his heart was full of worry for his son.

"here you go."kagome offered him tea.

"thank you ."hunta lets one of pets take the cup for him.

Kagome not wanting to return kitchen when inuyasha and his half brother were 'talking' about family matters. She walked toward him as he held the tea cup in his hand loosely no noticing the human .his pets cleared path for her to sit near him with pillow for comfort appeared under her .she reached out and took his hand when he sipped the tea cup that brought his eyes to her sad ones .

"your mated, young one."he pulled his hand from hers.

"I'm not that kind of girl."she got pissed.

Hunta looked to each one of his pets that looked very calm around kagome as he gave her his apologies. When his cup was empty that both laughed about what had just happen as they started to look to each other for support. The pet throughout the whole thing loved having kagome around. It when Jeannie returned things got heated up as she gave them what she found out.

_What Jeannie found out:_

_-where they're loved ones were taken_

_-who got them_

_-why they were taken_

_-what is going happen to their loved ones_

Jeannie then fainted into hunta's arms after using up her spiritual force returning her to human form. jeannie's tennyo form had given out upon her using up all built up energy at once placing her in recovering slumber. So she was placed in souta's room to rest while the reuse team went into action.

"lets do this?"cheered ka-to.

"souta watch the place while we're gone."kagome waved to delena and her brother.

"alright sis."souta waved back to her sister.

"i wanted to go."delena walked back into the house.

hunta was stuck in the back by inuyasha as ka-to drove off to ward the location with his mother in front sit. Sesshomaru left the shrine few minutes before them after getting the location he needed. hunta's demon pets followed them keeping them safe from anything that would end their lives.

"you didn't have to bring that."hunta saw Tetsaiga in his arms.

"no one touches my daughter ."inuyasha coldly answered him.

"that wouldn't scary victor away."hunta remember what victor told him.

inuyasha tried to start a fight with hunta in the back sit only to get sited by kagome as he was kissing leather car sit . Hunta couldn't help but laugh as he tossed a large ruby he carried with him into the air.

"my pets take this to him."hunta ordered his pets.

With that the ruby morphed in the blood blades as a group of ghost dogs caught the blades in mid-air disappearing. Hunta explained that blood blades the one belong to him now belonged to his son and would taken to him through the aid of his pets. So ka-to using his demonic senses follows those pets.

"we're here."ka-to parked.

"seems you brother already made his way in."hunta could smell Sesshomaru.

There was blood and demonic aura so strong it could choke a baby rabbit to death with massive angry following it. Thats when the small group jumped into action since the human guards were already taken out .


	21. aftermath

it was another day in the Higurashi housing area as the family sat around the dinning table in the early part of the morning .like always ka-to was getting he newly cleaned hair blow dryed and take of by his mother kagome. She always had down this for him since the day he was born to now.

"damn kagome his old enough to care for him self."inuyasha yelled.

"inuyasha!"she was ready to sit him.

since ka-to was dating and older inu yasha thought it was time for his grown son to care for his hair. Now that was something ka-to wanted to start doing but was defeated by his mother's tears when he tried to talk her to her. she only did his hair to remember back when he was small child depending on her. right now having your hanyo husband rat and rave about letting the boy care for his hair wasn't helping.

"SIT!"she yelled out.

WHAM

inuyasha was kissing wooden floor

"when are you going to learn dad."ka-to sighed.

"one more stroke."kagome happily brushed through ka-to silver hair.

She ran her fingers through his hair remembering when inuyasha was ka-to age long ago before they became mates. One thing that boy had was manners and respect for the people around him unlike his father at this age. Yeah ka-to seems human in every way but he still shows those demonic treats the inu clan was known for.

"thanks mom."ka-to kissed kagome on the cheek.

She got to feet shoving his toast in his mouth walk out the dinning room door letting the braid kagome placed his hair in rest on his right shoulder. Inuyasha pulled him self from the floor to see his son's retreating form.

"where is heading this time?"he dusted him self off.

"to see you daughter remember ."kagome turned to the tv .

Ka-to had gotten up early this morning instead of sleeping in for his new night job since he was fired from the moving company. His mother caught him exiting the showering when she was on her dirty landry pick up. That how he ended up in the dinning room with dad yelling at him getting he hair done by his hair. Now he was off to his sister who laid on coma ward . st.angelheart medical center thanks to suun-lee family.

_What happen to kyko..._

_after being kidnapped with victor and shi-liin kyko was taken from them since she wasn't a demon. The people tried 'convecting' her to join them because of her high spiritual powers that could seal or even kill demon. She always said no as they went to torture meaning victor and shi-liin could her screams. After hour or two instead of raping her they forcedly put her to sleep using high sleeping chemical they use for demons._

_What they didn't know was out side th door of the room they were using to hurt the young teen was pissed hanyo inu and ticked off shape-shifter youkai'. What they found 'handling' the humans was a 'sleeping' kyko. The girl held in her father's arms when removed for the building didn't wake once to her mother's calls. After they returned to the their home as one kyko was said to be in a state of deep and often prolonged unconsciousness ._

_when the victor got th new after healing up from his wounds inflected to him by the human captures .with his parents help got kyko in to st.angelheart medical center coma where she would stay until she awoke. This would pain her loved ones as shi-liin would visit her once a day with her pup when her mate wasn't around._

_The end..._

right now as ka-to was on his way to st.angelheart medical center in his jeep victor who been there for few weeks was showering. He was living at the center's in their housing area until kyko would wake from her coma. He wanted a room near the coma ward to be close to to hie girlfriend for personal reasons. So he was living in house area number 2 the wing right next to the coma ward that near been used .so victor stayed their for free in their biggest apartment since his parent was one of their biggest sponsors.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

went his wrist watch

it got turned off by a towel clad victor who just exited he shower with this long wet raven color hair. he sighed as the clock flashed 5:00 am in red lettering meaning visiting hours to see kyko were opened now .

"damn it!"he fastening the towel around his waste.

He walked out of the bathroom as his hair dried it self talking on a grey coloring as the towel was dropped on the the group. He tossed the watch on to his bed where is clothes for the day sat as his body dried it self off. Before he could pull on his blue jeans after sliding into some boxers a loud knock came from the front door.

"it open ."he yelled from the bed room.

Ka-to entered the large apartment carrying a vase of white pink tip roses kicking the door closed behind him. Knowing victor was still pulling him self together he took a sit on the near by couch that held a stuffed dragon .

"cute."he pressed the nose with a talon.

The stuffed animal just squeaks form his pressed as victor exited the bedroom dressed adjusting his belt. His hair was tied back with with one of kyko's silvers ribbons she had given him the night of the kidnapping. Surprised to see ka-to sitting on the couch as he strapped the blood blade on to his back side .

"here to see my sister with you."ka-to stated.

"white pink tipped roses ."victor looked over what was in his arms.

"yeah her favorite."ka-to got up form his set.

"toss me the stuffed animal."sighed.

Ka-to did what he asked as he caught the stuffed dragon as the blood blade disappeared from view. Both head out the apartment with their gifts in hand talking about the small things the made kyko smile. as they headed to the coma ward hunta and Jeannie were already there sitting on each side of the girl .

"you poor thing."jeannie looked kyko over.

"at least she isn't brain dead."hunta sadly said .

"trying to jynx our son's mate?!"jeannie joked.

"no i want her to wake and bring her glowing human smile to us once more."hunta missed her joyous charm.

That when victor and ka-to entered he room Surprised to see the Jeannie and hunta who were said to be to busy to see kyko.

"will at least it example the white roses everywhere."ka-to walked passed victor.

"i hear form source they her 2nd favorite rose."hunta smiled.

Victor walked up to kyko's bed side after his mother removed her self to be his father placing him self on that spot .he switched the unicorn stuffed animal with the dragon placing it near the many others on her night stand near by.

"kyko please open you eyes for me ."tears fell form victor eyes .

That was the rest of them to walk out of the room to give him his free time with her as they waited. Hunta closed the door as Jeannie stood near ka-to who had his hands buried in his pockets looking at his feet.

"ka-to there is something we want to give you."Jeannie spoke.

Hunta removed a golden band with sapphire upon it from his right wrist after shoving back his coat sleeve. The band they formed in a sheathed European style blade with gold handle in the shape of dragon.

"unlike the blood blades that are one of my clans many heirlooms so is this blade. "hunta reached out to him.

This weapon in front of ka-to was called the 'blue steel' that was another treasured weapon of the shape shifter demons. It took a band form when not in use always staying alert to protect its master form harm. It was made my one of many elders of the shape shifters a gift for his eldest son who was growing into his abilities. With that the 'blue steel' was handed down along with his sister-weapon the blood blades.

"i keep it safe."ka-to took hold of the weapon.

That when it gave off a bright light taking bracelet form wrapping it self around ha-to wrist .

"call it a gift for saving her son."jeannie smiled.

"meaning i am part of your family."ka-to looked the bracelet over.

"your the only man delena keeps around for more then sex."hunta meant what he said.

Before delena got into the serous relationships with ka-to she would have meaningless flings with guy she meant at clubs. They would only last for two weeks the longest if delena wasn't board with them already. When she meant ka-to she and he hit it off so will sex wasn't the only thing between them. Both sets of parents liked the idea there eldest children found happiness in each other as the same went for the youngest.

"you think vic going to be alright?"ka-to looked ot the closed door.

"as long as he knows kyko has chance at living he'll be fine."jeannie fixes her hair.

"give him some credit boy his strong and wouldn't break that easily."hunta knew his son will.

In the room ...

victor had stopped crying holding tightly on to kyko's hand since he blamed him self for what happen. While she was screaming in pain form what they did her he and shi-liin were force to hear every words.

"kyko ...hey its vic."he whispered.

They were told kyko could hear them but she could answer them since he body was way to harmed .after the three blood transfusions and surgeries she went through since she was broken up pretty good.

"I'll see you later on tonight with that other ."he kissed her forehead.

Leaving the room only to find kagome and inuyasha alogn with mai and volli with his parents outside .

"hey vic."voli smiled.

"you going alright?"mai was still worried about him.

"get out of way i want to see my daughter."inuyasha stared him down.

"inuyasha what have i told you about yelling at him!"kagome shouts into his ear.

"i am fine if you guys want stay over for a few days you can stay in the apartment i am living in and see kyko any time you want."victor opened the door for them.

With that they all flooded back into kyko's room with flowers and stuffed animals in hand for the comatose girl.

"kyko..."kagome's eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha took his wife into his arms quickly as she cried in to his chest as ka-to placed the roses she brought on the night stand. volli and mai placed the card tree form their class for kyko on the other night stand.

"any updates?"inuyasha looked to hunta.

"only her brain waves and heart beat gotten stronger and their was some finger movement day ago."he repeated what the doctor had told him .

That night excluding hunta and Jeannie along with delena stayed in the apartment with victor . He stayed kyko's room with kagome who was still too depressed to leave her only daughter behind.

"here."victor hands her bagged sandwich.

"thanks."she took it.

They both went back to this spots near her and started to eat the cafertia food victor bought for them. Until the next day would come kagome and victor bonded as inuyasha went to bed worried .


	22. she's alive

Victor was just stopped training in the count yard of st.angelheart medical center with volli and mai .the medical staff of females and males liked what they saw in battle moves and skills with inuyasha spying from kyko's room. They had got done eating out on kagome at the near by who left for short time to get fresh clothes for everyone.

"you getting better."volli hits the ground.

"yeah right."victor used one of the blood blade to stay up.

"we mean it."mai tossed a rock at victor.

CHOMP

the stone was slashed in half

victor had taken the other blood blade and chopped that stone in two with his remending strength. That scared everyone that was watching but inuyasha who has a smirk on his face impressed with kyko's choice in a mate. His thoughts were shortly interrupted by kagome who yelled out the window .

"guys come take a break ."she yelled at the window at training teens.

Doing what the she said victor put away his swords as volli was helped off the ground by him. Mai followed them quickly as she winked at a young male intern who was way to old for her any way. Volli made sure he kept his sister away from the guys as victor kept a eyes on both of them .

"your just like our ancestor."volli pushed his sister.

"but i am a women."she smiled.

"your am a embarrassment."victor walked passed them.

Other then avoiding the winking eyes and butt slaps to his friends victor just needed to tone the cat calls out. He was used to mai and volli getting attention but like this no way as he wished kyko was here to shut them up. she always the one that could handle great tomes of chaos.

"kyko..."victor placed his hand over his heart.

But with kyko...

since the girl was out of it for some time she was having this weird dream were she was wearing her mother's school uniform ,but she looked her dead grandmother .

"hello!"she spoke into the darkness around her .

Nothing but ripples that formed under her as she tried many times to move her legs get up that failed her. all she had was this school uniform she wore once for helloween with knees socks and lofters as foot wear. Scared and not knowing what to do she called for her father and mother to help.

"MOM! DAD! KA-TO! MY FRIENDS!VICTOR! HELP ME!"she yelled with tears pouring out of her eyes.

He tears fell to the dankness making ripples as they hit making the whole space around the crying teen change. She closed her eyes to changing surroundings only to find her self in grand hall surround by demons in human form. She still tried getting up but her legs failed her once more.

"look at her."one points her out.

"she sticks of mortal blood."another covered their nose.

The people around her whispered and points to the mortal soul among them covering their noses to her smell. Kyko Scared as she was didn't show her fear thanks to what her brother and father had taught her about covering her feels up. She took a deep breath knowing she couldn't get up her plan would have to work.

"my name is kyko Higurashi daughter of kagome Higurashi and inuyasha either help me or leave me."she yelled to the room of demons .

Every body stopped talking at once at the mortal girls outburst as she requested help from someone. He tears came pouring out her eyes once more turning to crystal when they left her cheeks. Nobody moved until a women gentle, beautiful, sad young woman, possibly in her early twenties walked through the crowd.

"you say you the daughter of my son?"she asked kyko when she kneel down to her.

"...like i said i the daughter of kagome Higurashi and inuyasha."she repeated her self.

"then i shall help you i am Izayoi."she smiled gently.

Kyko couldn't speak as she looked into the eyes the women that looked like the mature and older version of her. she was told she was in the afterlife wasn't meant to be here as Izayoi unlock her legs. Helping the girl to her feet she pulled her through the crowd of demons toward a open door way. They stopped for few moment as Izayoi let the girls hand of telling her to follow her quickly.

They had some conversation about inuyasha and his mate kyko's mother that made Izayoi laugh. Kyko cried some when she talked of her friends and victor who Izayoi asked so many questions about. When she brought up her older brother ka-to that Izayoi stopped in place as the reached their location

"his a hanyo like dad but acts like my mom really protective of me all the time."she talked of ka-to.

That when she started hearing his voice, along with a chaos of other voices,and she flashes of medical with crush cart. She figured out this was her in the world of the living coming back to life. Not noticing Izayoi was going to pen a door that was in front of them as a shadow on other side . The last thing kyko saw before being pulling into a bright light was the door opening showing male off to her blurring vision.

"hmmmm..."she had opened her eyes.

There in her line of sight were her brother sitting on the right side of her bed with victor on the other holding her other hand sitting upon a chair. He favorite radio station was playing in the back ground .

"hey ."ka-to whispered to her .

He helped her removed the breathing tube from her throat slowly so she could finally talk instead of calling a nurse. She squeezed victor's hand to wake him from his nap as their both their yes met.

"kyko your awake ."victor started to cry.

Instead of speaking she kissed his forehead softly wiping his tears away as ka-to placed his coat on her shoulders. Victor then placed inside the inner pocket of his own coat putting out a rectangle shape jewelry box.

"what is that ?"kyko looked at what was in victor's hand.

"something i was going to give kyko "victor popped it opened.

"like what?"ka-to notice a silver necklace with black stone inside.

"will delena didn't want this so father gave it to me to give to your sister."victor removed the necklace.

Kyko lets him place it around her neck while ka-to started brushing her hair when kagome and gang flood in to room. That when everything went nuts from there with the excitement of kyko finally awaking from her eternal sleep. Soon a nurse had come in to change out the kyko's IV only to find the room packed and her awake.

"DOCTOR!"the nurse went running out of the room.

"whats her problem?"volli thought aloud.

"looked like she saw a ghost?"mai asked her self.

"...or the living dead?"victor laughed.

"...or ka-to with out his ears covered?"kyko points at her brother.

"that not funny."ka-to he wasn't happy about that one.

"maybe your hair flipped her out."kagome joked.

"yeah right."both inuyasha and ka-to yelled at them.

The nurse was gone fro a hour or two giving the gang time to talk to kyko about her ever lasting dream. Both her parents were surprised she some meant Izayoi in a room full demons in there human form. The stranger thing was she told she was in the afterlife sending chills up the gangs spines.

"excuse me."dr.tomba entered the room.

All looked a hottie little doctor who was looking over kyko's medical charts sending off single vibes all over. He stepped forward saying he needed to look kyko over before discharging her from the medical center. he was a little surprised him self the girl bot better and even woke up on her own.

"so all of you leave the room please for me to see how she is doing?"he needed lone time with kyko.

"heck no."inuyasha wasn't leaving.

"inuyasha let the men do his job."kagome was ready to sit him.

"i am not leaving her alone again."he yelled back at his wife.

For the longest time after and before the kidnapping inuyasha blamed him self for not being able to save his daughter. Who knew they were still humans out there that wanted demons and half breeds dead. What pissed him off when his found his daughter half way beaten to death was the way she was treated. He never once let her go when they took to the medical center for treatment.

Its when he was told by kagome who couldn't stop crying her self that kyko was comatose and maybe emotionally scarred. So letting the suun-lees care for kyko's treatment and other financial help. He was impressed that victor for a room in housing area to be near by showing her was worthy of being kyko's mate. Up until now inuyasha was liking the like he was given to visit since kyko could still hear him.

"it alright mrs.Higurashi he can stay."the doctor understood why inuyasha wanted to stay.

So everybody cleared up out of the room so the doc could do his job with inuyasha watching from the side.

3 hours later...

kyko was discharged from the medical center and taken home by her family wit her friends along for the ride. Victor as allowed to spend the night still not able to split him self from kyko all the way just yet. They talked about a few things when readying them selves for bed in the privacy of her room.

"say it ."kyko didn't let go.

"come on!"victor hated when she did this to him.

"say it or i am not letting go."she pulled harder.

"alright!"he caved.

"SAY IT OR ELSE!"she cheered.

"i missed you and i am glad your back."he said it.

She went back to gently bushing his hair for him wanting to reconnect with him on some levels. They weren't ready to rebuilding their sexual relationship just yet since kyko was going to start pchyo counseling tomorrow. Victor on the other hand didn't really care or not they were going to close again on psychical level. He was just glad he had his shining star back in his life right now .

"there."she finished.

"you placed it in braid didn't you."he guessed.

"a fancy one ."she wrapped her arms around him.

"French."he cried.

"yes yes ."she smiled.

"i'm not a girl."he whined.

Telling him to suck it up after kissing his lips and squeezing him between his legs playfully.

"night night!"she winked at him.

"yeah night."he was frozen from the pleasure running through his body.

They crawled under the covers after victor had to came his little 'buddy' down from kyko's touch. Kyko liked being embraced by victor protectively by her boy friend as he drifted off to sleep for once . Victor has stayed up in the apartment worried for hours not getting one hour of sleep that kyko was dead of not. Now he fell fast asleep with her in arms alive and will ready to face the nest day .

" 'love you ."she lazily kissed victor forehead before joining him in sleepy land.

Thats when women in her mid 20's wearing old style kimono colored red with match crimson obi and her grey hair in tight bun. from the rubies of the blood blades sat on the bed near victor.

"my child your heart is getting more stronger."she pats his head.

That when she saw kyko wearing the family necklace first borns gives to their future mates. Her joyous mood was interrupted when a strong demonic force pushed at her own appearing on kyko's side of the bed. It was male with flowing sliver hair tied back into a ponytail wearing ancient amour of some kind.

"...kyko..."the male reach to sleeping girl

"may ask who are?"the women was ready to attack this spirit.

"Inu no Taishou The Great Dog Demon who ruled the western lands."he looked to other spirit.

"Atsushi the demon of many faces."she smiled.

"isn't that name a boy's name ."he guessed.

"if you want to make it to you next life be nice."she turned her head away from him.

He ignored her comment sitting upon the bed where kyko was wrapped in victor arms happy to know she was alright. He was going to meet her in the world of dead through his lover Izayoi, but couldn't because kyko's soul went back to world of living. So he used what strength he had to enter the realm to see kyko. On fronting another ancient demon like him self was a treat since they both knew each other .


	23. getting back

"i said bite me."bo-lon yelled at a fan girl.

The fan girls were bothering bo-lon during his off period since they're 'break-up ' plan was still in the works. they thought if they could get bo-lon to forcedly rape kyko victor wouldn't tough the her afterward. that back fired in their faces as he didn't want to touch kyko in that way knowing victor would end his life.

"please ...?"another girl begged him.

"no!"he yelled.

"she's a whorey girl taking our viccy away."the girls whined.

"kyko is pure hearted person ."he hated what they said.

"you mean immpure."they corrected him.

That made him march off away form them hating the vile words the girl were spilling about women he adored. Thats when got chill s in his spine when the thought why those girls would even obsesses over a half breed like victor. Yeah the guy had good looks and enough charm to seduce a power-hungry demoness. Along with being mr.popular among the student body that was filled with mortals and youkais.

"damn that suun-lee!"bo-lon growled low in throat.

"what i do this time?"a voice caught his attention.

Their was victor behind bo-lon a few inches away who just got out of kendo practice was heading to his meeting spot. He was clad in his school uniform with loose braid carrying his gear and school bag.

"you nothing its you stupid fan club that bother me."he remembered the group of clingy women.

"oh...them."victor hated benign reminded of them.

Both of them froze in place as chatty girls entered their heads calling them selves 'suun-lee fan club'.

"so why were they bothering you?"victor asked.

"they wanted me to take kyko form you by force."he answered not looking to him.

"forgot you got major hots for her."victor remembered.

"what is your interest in her?"he had sot know.

"don't know it called love maybe."bo-lon for serous.

"yeah i can something i just maybe picked since i was raised as a human ."victor walked passed him.

bo-lon stayed frozen in place as what victor said as the his image faded form his sight humming a song of love. Victor on the other hand was looking forward to seeing kyko after the day he been through. Both that day came to the point where one was truly in love the girl the other just wanted her.

"VIC!"kyko ran to him.

"miss me?"he opened his arms for her.

he took the girl into his arms making sure she didn't knocked him over as he dropped his bags to the ground. She hugged tightly hugged him started to cry as she remember she had to make up her music exam. When victor saw the very low mark she had gotten form it took him 5 whole minutes to calm down.

"i was right!"a female voice interrupted them

if you looked to your right you would see vikky the head of the 'suun-lee fanclub' with the rest behind her. around her neck hangs binoculars she been using to keep an eye on victor and the gift box the club left him.

"what is it now?"victor looked their way.

He then tossed kyko's his car keys when the girls fainted form the excitement when victor looked to them. She popped the car opened carrying the box full of the goodies the girl in victor's fanclub made him.

"what were you right about?"victor asked .

"that kyko failed her music test." vikky stated.

"the reason that should be bad for her is?"victor didn't get it.

That then vikky fainted into the arms of her trusting club members hurt victor was mad at she was at kyko's mark in music. So while she was being fanned by the others victor loaded in his car and zoomed off leaving a crying group of fan girls .

"i hate when they do that ."victor said.

"you mean try to make me look like the bad guy."kyko guessed.

"yeah."he knew she got it.

"maybe they should make me look like the good guy."she posed.

"you are in my book."he laughed.

Kyko just shook her head back and fourth as she made a call home getting permission for to stay victor's place on his cell. Afterward she got a yes from victor called home to see if anyone was going to be their. His parents said they were leaving for the state on family matters relating to father's side of family.

"it may be you ,me and the staff."victor hangs up.

"meaning i can study more."kyko thought about it.

"whats wrong with the staff?"victor asked.

"they stare at me weird and never give me time to my self to study ."she listed.

"i'll talk to mom about that ."victor turned corner.

So they swing by kyko's home for her to get a her already made over night bag as victor had a 5 minute staring contest with her father. Kagome gave them protection after telling them her good byes. Inuyasha wasn't any help when he threaten to kill victor 6 different ways that got him sat twice . They loaded up in victor's car driving off to his house where the maid took them straight to his room after he parked in the family garage.

"thanks mrs.adams."kyko closed the door behind her.

victor laid kyko's overnight bag for in his closet as they both kicked off they shoes when heading over toward his bed. Kyko sat upon bed looking around at the pictures of her and victor on the wall around her .that when a strong arm drew her close to well built chest as hr head was turned .

"hmmmmm..."she moaned when he claimed her lips.

"tell me now to stop. "he didn't want to harm her.

she knew he was worrying about ripping open the scars that were left behind by the kidnappers. the many times they got intimate with each other it was only victor who got pleasured form time to time. Now victor wanted to showed kyko how she made him feel durign that private time together.

"it okay vic."she started undoing his shirt.

Victor told her it was his to return the passion she had givne him .


	24. the baby

After spending 2 whole hours in the office of the highest paid pchyo counselor at 'healthy minds' counseling building. The guy was the only human in all a full blooded demon staff who could been was treating her. the other staff members she started a few days ago going after school .she was making real progress now glad she would being seeing least of this guy really soon.

"thats good to know."he wrote stuff down.

"i stopped having my naked mermaid being hunted down by humans dream."she stated.

"meaning you ready to sat having sexual relationship again with you boyfriend along with trusting humans once more." he was ready do dismiss her.

she hands him something the suun-lee's gave her to give to him as she walked out of his office. Waiting for her in the lobby was victor who wore a cast on left leg below his kneel since he broke it during vollyball. Along with their friends volli and mi who been hanging with victor making sure his leg wasn't going to get hurt.

"how is he?"kyko looked to volli and mai.

"he had to threaten into using his crutches ."volli glared victor down.

"i am not loosing my hair ."he stated.

"fine either you use those crutches or stay single pick one?"kyko gave the eye.

"crutches."victor caved.

Mai kept quiet through out the conversation watching a familiar face watch them behind the desk of the office. She was the on the student council at their high school and also ahead of the student action group. Then it hit her...

"BO-LON!"she point the guy out.

"what?"he yelled.

Thats when everyone looked over to the will tanned and toe 16 year male with flowing white hair. He wore their school uniform since they place was a private place of learning for them just staring at them .

"whats you problem?"asked victor.

"you being with kyko!"he points to victor and kyko.

"i am his girlfriend."kyko got behind him.

"so..."bo-lon looked her over.

One thing the gang hated was bo-lon a bat youkai in his early teens going to a co-ed school with mortals. One caught his attention her name was kyko Higurashi a sophomore human with strong spiritual powers. Just she was in a serous relationship with her long time boy friend victor .then their was their friends he had to bet but both skilled demon slayer with miko/monk training added to their names.

"come lets get out of here."mai walked to the exited.

"right now."volli followed her .

"me first bo-lon scares me."kyko ran after them.

"wait up gang remember i am hurt."victor chased them out the door.

They left the building taking the nearest bus to kyko's family shrine where they hang out until dark. Inuysha and kagome went out of town with souta to a shrine keeper's convention leaving ka-to and kyko in charge.

That when they got a visitor for the evening...

"i got it ."ka-to yawned.

He had fallen asleep in the dining room watching 'new line' while working on the charms to sale at the shrine. It when he answered the door he wanted to slapped him self as aunt's shi-liin stood there holding ryo in her arms.

"if your here to kill me get in line."ka-to waned to slam the door in her face.

"thats the stupidest thing i ever heard." she stood.

"then why you here with Sesshomaru jr?"he looked to sleeping ryo.

"his name is ryo ."her claws holding him flinched.

"son to be a cold hearted inu youkai like daddy."he joked.

"shut up."she hated when eh did that .

"bite me ."he mocked.

"you know i am mated to you uncle ."she hated when he said that.

"like i said bite me."he inched the back of his head.

They stayed quiet for few minutes until mai and volli passed them since they had to head home .victor and kyko were right behind freezing in place when they saw shi-liin at the front door with ryo. Her child was wrapped warmly in her pelt asleep as they both started to think why in god's name was she here.

"hey aunty."kyko waved to her.

"kyko and half-breed mate."she looked her and victor over.

"you mean boy friend!"victor corrected her .

"whatever..."she rolled her eyes at them.

"why are you here?"ka-to asked.

"i had no body to turn too to watch ryo."she unwrapped ryo from her pelt.

She then hands him to kyko coldly also giving them a letter and baby bag of some sort stating she would return in few days.

"does uncle know about this?"asked kyko.

"NO!"shi-liin tranced one her talons over ryo's face.

"somebody got up at the wrong side of bed this morning."ka-to leaned on dor way.

"back off !"shi-liin warned him.

With that she told them Sesshomaru didn't know she left him mansion but she to them when eh comes to give him the letter. The bag was ryo's baby bag with a another letter on how to care for him. She turned away taking her inu youkai animal form flying off leaving them to care for the pup.

"great we're as good as dead."ka-to looked at ryo.

"hey i don't suck at caring for kids."kyko remended her brother.

"lucky us!"victor sighed.

With that they got to work setting up a crib in kyko's room and a playpen in ka-to room as victor was set to the nearest 7-11 to bay baby food and milk. When ryo woke up form his sleep he wasn't hand full . He only cried when he was hungry or needed a diaper change form someone loving the fact victor was fun to play with .

"so what did you talk about with that pchyo counselor?"ka-to asked.

"since it would be one of last sessions with him just how i am improving."kyko explained.

"glad to know your not yelling in your sleep any more."he was relived.

"...or scream to sleep alone."victor joked.

"HAHA!"she narrowed her eyes at them.

Its not that kyko didn't like going i was the fact she didn't feel right during the first times she started going. When she actually opened up to him and talking about her problems she started to heal. He victor started getting emotionally close again with each other ready to rekindle they psychical relationship. Right now was bothering he was why would her aunt shi-liin who hated human just her uncle leave her son ryo with them . Until she returned from where ever she was.

"we can find out next time my father goes to demonic assembly." victor said.

"whats that?"kyko wanted to get off talking about her and the pchyo counselor.

She was told it was a massive meeting between the remending youkai lords and humans in ancient part of japan. Lots of youkai half breed or full breed in human or other forms came far a wide. The latest gossip would be spread around like wide fire since youkais and humans shared secrets. Victor's father went since he was only shape shifter male left in all japan anyways with high influences .

"meaning if we go we can find out why shi-liin may have left uncle Sesshomaru?!"asked kyko.

"yeah."both ka-to and victor answered.

"i am tagging along."ka-to stated.

"because i don't want that bo-lon creep hanging my sister."ka-to remembered him.

"i can handle him."victor said.

"you hurt heck no."ka-to points to his cast.

Ka-to had mean bo-lon a few times when picking his sister up for school to her counseling sessions. The way that boy looked at her made him want to vomit all over that place or at least kicked his bat-butt. Ka-to found out that bo-lon was a bat youkai one late night when he was on his nightly jog. The guy was eating a homeless guy who was mental and was going to kill someone really soon. After that ka-to would tell him to back off every time they meant no matter where it would be.

"you a cute baby yes toy are."kyko rubbed ryo's nose.

"i don't think talking to him like that is going to help."victor was to laughed.

"the letter shi-liin left in the baby bag stated no baby talk to her pup."ka-to remembered what the letter red.

"fine."kyko was playing with ryo.

"just trying to make sure the kids doesn't end up like you."ka-to joked.

"KA-TO!"both teens yelled at him.

After putting ryo to bed in ka-to room for the night, victor made his phone call home to spend the night, and ka-to went to work. Victor was going to sleep on the floor in ka-to room with his leg propped up on a pillow( inuyasha has a no sleeping in kyko's room while i gone rule). Kyko had the baby monitor on in her room since she wanted victor's leg to heal. If only they knew what would be in store for them the next day.

In the ruins of anceiot building...

masses of demons(in human for) and humans in formal clothing that made kyko feel sort of out of place. She was wearing a old style kimono color pink that red into a crimson with matching obi. Victor had his leg healed up by his father who just returned from a 2 week business trip in the states. Ka-to was stuck carrying ryo in a baby carrier that went in front of of person who took a liking to his silver hair.

"you father said at 2:00 near the records room right?"kyko remended them all.

"yeah ."ka-to played with ryo.

"thats right."victor agreed.

They had come to demonic assembly with hunta to gossip with the younger humans and demons alike. The older ones female and male were crowed into one room where they would argue for hours on end. Something kyko was glad she never had witness as the group of three put their plan into work.

_The plan:_

_'find why shi-liin left'_

so the split up when the entered entertainment area that was filled with young humans and demons alike. What they didn't know they were being watch ed by a pair of golden eyes from the VIP rooms. The person turned away from their window when they saw ka-to with ryo heading for the door. Kyko held the letter shi-liin told them to give Sesshomaru when he came for ryo or when they meet up with him.

"just one those times i wasn't the only miko virgin here."kyko thought to her self.

she was told by hunta and others in the SUV ride over she may be the only female of high spiritual power who still hasn't had sex. She was relived that she wasn't on her monthly cycle that would make her easy target(during this time she was always shit on by half-breeds and youkais). She got some looks from a few male youkais and humans as she gather some intel.

When they met up...

they gather the right information that helped with their plan on why shi-liin left leaving ryo in their care.

* * *

**warning: lemon turned back now if your not of age!**

* * *

_The story..._

_few days ago was the anniversary of when Sesshomaru took shi-liin his mate they started they life to together. That night was special to both of them because that was when Sesshomaru's every told any one he had feelings of love for them. Shi-liin was wearing the same outfit she wore back then when Sesshomaru claimed her as his. Upon reaching their chambers its what she found they made her growl in disgust._

_In their lush bedroom with antique Japanese from the ming and feudal eras form all around japan. Sesshomaru laid back in a massive bed with dim lights that gave out warm glow over his bare chest. His kimono was open, showing his muscular build, and his pants(don't know what else to call them) were pulled down to mid-thigh. The rest of his clothes laid scattered on the floor at shi-liin's feet. _

_...but in the middle of his unclothes thighs was a woman in the kneeling position who looked up at shi-liin with a crimson eyes. Her hands messaged and handle his hardening penis playing with his tip. This women had flowing pink hair with blond high lights and matching crimson eyes telling shin-liin she was flower youkai. flower youkai were known as the flower 'youkais of seduction ' who bed any mortal or youkai._

_Sesshomaru did not groan or tense up in pleasure since the flower youkai placed him under a heavy hypnosis. He simply lay there tricked into thinking he was having intercourse with shi-liin his mate . Shin-liin couldn't see his glazed over eyes and hearing him mumble her name softly . Most of the time flower youkai had to kissed his up and body his body to get to moan loudly for her, causing his erection harden weakly. _

_Not knowing her mate Sesshomaru was tricked by flower youkai who laid above him rubbing his most private body part. shi-liin attack the girl once pulling Sesshomaru from his trance and wounding the flower youkai with her Whip of Light .after she left the flower youkai in hands of a pissed Sesshomaru. He wasn't happy about being place in hypnotic trance and almost raped by lesser demon. After the flower youkai was killed by Sesshomaru who bathed to rid him self of her smell. Went in search of his true mate._

_The story ends..._

kyko made sure to stay away the band of bat youkai that bo-lon had became leader of near the darker corners of the room. Ka-to got phone numbers from loose female mortals and youkai who like the whole 'young father 'thing. victor on the other hand was hit more then any other male .just all were happy to have father the information they made them pity both shi-liin and Sesshomaru


	25. pool side

"time to put plan 'break up' in to motion."one girl points to torn picture of kyko and victor.

After the sexual exchange victor went though with kyko they were more closer then ever before. Meaning his fan club were working harder the ever to break them up so they could admire him for them selves. So they were going to put level two of getting kyko out of the picture into action. So the girl did their daily worship of his newest picture that hands on the chalk board in front of them.

**The picture was of victor during track-and-field day in his summer male P.E. Uniform(tight short and white t-shirt cover in his sweat)**

with victor and kyko...

they walked form the bus stop together since victor once more spent the night at kyko place. They were hand in hand with hr giggling like a school girl as they walked up to the front gate.

"hey love birds."volli notice them.

"damn since that blow job girl his been clingy."mai took kyko's side.

"its called being a good boyfriend."victor blankly answered her.

"me being intimate with victor like that brings us closer together."kyo leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then they reached the front part of the school where victor would give kyko her morning kiss .the 'suun-lee fan club ' surrounded victor shoving the rest of the gang away form him as they started plan 'break up' .

"morning girls."victor sighed.

"morning mr.suun-lee."they girls had love on the brain.

They all were wearing way to short skirt with tops showing their cleavage off started pressing them selves on victor. Some blow in his ear slowly as others tried to rubbed his chest with one hand laughing playfully. That pissed kyko off as volli was wishing he was victor at this very moment.

"lucky!"volli whined.

"shut up and grow a pair."mai hated when her own brother acted like this.

"can't want to be felt up like that."he cried.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUTS!"kyko yelled.

the girls never once listen to words she said as they rubbed and messaged victor endlessly not getting a reaction from him. he just stood there emotionless staring at his friends the whole time .

WHAM

went mai whacking her whiny brother out

"boys!"she dragged him off.

"see you in class."kyko yelled to them.

There kyko stood alone few inches away from her boyfriend who was being hit on by his fan club right in front of her. the odd thing was he wasn't moving a muscle to even touch or answer the girls. That made kyko was to melt he stared at her the whoel time with smirk on his face .

"can i leave now?"victor asked one of the girls.

"WHAT?!"they freaked out.

"can i leave now class is going to start soon."he points to the school's clock tower.

"fine ."they girls cleared a path for him.

The path cleared for him didn't led to kyko who looked sad in her eyes just standing there watching what took place. So he swings his school bag over his shoulder making his own path toward her. the girls tried to pull him away form the women they called evil wench only to get dodged in the process.

"sorry about that ky."he stopped in front of her.

"forgiven unless you kiss me."she stated madly.

"no ass grabbing or make out session?"he tied his puppy eyes.

She gave him her eyes of shame passing him with her cold shoulder that sent him chills as he chased her .they made it into the building and there classroom in time as the bell rings making the 'suun-lee fan club ' late. So AP English class started the day off as everyone gather into groups of four. Kyko didn't talk to victor as volli and mai played massager for both of them

as the assignment was handed out.

"you are to pick a poem form the 12th century the packet that was hand out to your group and translated it to morden day English."th teacher explained.

So the gang picked 12th century poem written in Japaneses old style kanji about two lovers. mai and kyko were given the first two paragraphs as a grumpy victor and sadden volli got to work on the rest. The other students could feel the tension in the air around them coming form the gang's area.

"man what is victor's beef?"male student looked toward the gang.

"something happen to dream couple."another whispered.

"i heard the 'suun-lee fan club ' hit on him with her watching."one remembered the rumor she was told.

Victor could hear the voices of other students with his demonic senses hating they were talking about them like this. He was glad nobody knew him and kyko were sexual active now with each other. Voli had to whack victor over the head for them to finish the assignment before their time was up. They were hand in the assignment after doing the translations for their homework as they went on to their next class.

"on to P.E."volli smiled.

"whats are you so excited about?"mai asked.

"its co-ed swimming time."volli imaged the girls in their swimsuits.

WHAM

mai smacks her horn ball of a brother

ever since the beginning of high school where both boys and girls were allowed to wear they own swimsuits. That got volli more horny since some of the older girls wore bikinis and one pieces that barely covered them. That made mai and victor stay on their toes keeping eyes on them. Since the school was a mixture of mortals and youkais the co-ed thing was placed for some to find mates and make friends.

During P.E swim time...

bo-lon heard of victor and kyko little spat wanting to get i piece of young miko for him self making's her his mate maybe. He was clad in a blank part of speedos that white strips down the side .so he searched for kyko who was said to be wearing a white ringlet one piece with no back tailored to her curves.

That image leaped through his head over an over again only to knocked out at what he saw right pool side...

there was kyko in her white ringlet one piece with no back tailored to her curves wrapped in victor's arms. They had made up during 5 minutes of passing period they had to get to their 2nd class for the day.

"sorry for acting like jealous bitch."kyko buried her face in his chest.

"hey what i get for letting those sluts split ups a part."he smiled.

This wasn't a make-up and break-up kind kind of relationship between them victor really felt hurt when kyko started ignoring him. She hated that he was letting other women touch him after what the shared. It was victor who caved after she gave in and apologized to each other quickly.

"hey kyko swim with me?"bo-lon marched over to them.

"vic!"she didn't feel like putting up with him.

"get lost."victor sat up .

Not wanting to be defeated by half-breed like victor bo-lon tried getting as tough as he could . Only to get shot down by victor once more when a strong wave of love pop his hot air straight form his head. Kyko just smiled nicely told him like she always did sorry bo-lon i love now and forever .so he walked away defeated once more like always as victor was called over for his swim test by the couch.

"off i go. "victor pulled off his hoodie.

He was wearing flip-flops with a swim shorts color umber brown with a hoodie that had the school's name printed upon it. That he removed showing the whole world his muscle clad torso tossing kyko the hoodie.

"suun-lee get you ass over here!"the couch yelled his way.

He ran over as his had to swim against bo-lon who made him make bet winner gets to go out tonight with kyko .that was something victor looked forward to as he put his shape shifting to work. So when the timer started victor morphed his hands and feet into fins and took the led both ways winning the date with kyko.

"nobody but me or our trusted friends lay a hand on kyko ."victor looked bo-lon over.

"screw you half breed."bo-lon snarled at him.

Victor just block ed him out as he took the happy kyko in his arms since she cheered for him the whole time. Volli tossed a towel over victor head for him to dry off as mai passed their drinks out .

"damn it!"bo-lon hated losing to victor for kyko.

He vowed that some day kyko Higurashi will one day belong to him as his property and nobody else. If only he knew that day would never come for him since she was loved deeply by her friends and future mate victor.

"victor ."mai asked.

"yeah...?!"he looked to her.

"about this morning why didn't you react to the girls."remember the seen.

"because only one girl can turn me on."he smiled at kyko.

"i agree with you on that one."volli check her out also.

POW

victor sent volli flying into the air

he lands in the pool next to a group of sad girl who were dumped by their jock boyfriend who also turned out to the cheerleaders .


	26. surprise

The person watching them from a VIP room was Sesshomaru who had been desperately looking for his pup and mate. See the night of his mating to shi-liin so long ago he opened his heart to her. the words of love were no lie for both of them as she returned his feelings before they became one. He had followed them to out the west entrance hall of the demonic assembly hall. Ryo his son was at peace with them didn't carry their smell some how as they waited for victor's father.

They were all surprised that Sesshomaru appeared form no where not demanding anything as he just wanted to hold his child. He got to do that and was given to hat letter to him from his mate. Kyko and others saw the smirk he known for appear on his face as he order them to watch his child little while longer. It was ka-to and victor coldly tried through their transaction in the first place.

"what do you think the letter said?"victor asked.

"don't know."kyko was bottle feeding ryo.

"kyko you had it what did it say?"ka-to looked to her.

before she could answer he front door to the Higurashi housing area swings open as delena walked in . She had just come back from a visit form the her demonic family in the states. Something she was forced into by her father since was eldest and needed their blessing to wed ka-to.

"HEY EVERYBODY!"she yelled like she drunk.

"WHAAAAAAA!"went ryo form the yelling.

"damn it sis keep quiet."victor yells.

"WHY SHOULD I?"she screamed.

She was answered with a baby crying and kyko rocking him back and fourth in her arms to get hi to calm down. She thought the kids was victor's and kyko's baby as she drunkly elbowed victor in the shoulder proud of him. Thats when a half asleep ka-to walked down the stairs with messed up hair in his happy shark boxers.

"can't a inu-half breed get some sleep around here."he yawned.

"HEY BABY!"delena looked to him.

"delena your drunk."ka-to sniffed the air around her.

"oh...about that i downed 2 bottles of this really good vodka!"she licked her lips remembering .

On her boarding plane ride back that lasted 14 hours of nothing but pointless in flight movie and same music station .she ordered a little something to loosen the mood not knowing she would piss daddy off later. Its when she got home and picked up by the family chaffuer who took her home. She wanted to be with ka-to not knowing he brother and kyko along with a baby would be at the location she wanted to go instead of home.

"you need to sober up."victor hated the way his sister smelt.

"i am heading back to bed."ka-to turned back around.

"there we go ."kyko got ryo to stop crying.

"KA-TO BABY GET BACK HERE!"delena drunkly went after ka-to.

THOMP

delena tripped on the front step

she then passed out reached toward ka-to retreating form as a drool was forming a puddle under her .

"delena!"victor looked her over.

"i just cleaned the stairs."kyko whined.

"I'll call my house you put ryo down we'll get delena on her feet."victor gave kyko the plan.

With that plan 'drunken day' was put into action as hunta had to pay a huge airplane bill after getting call form his son about a drunken delena. Kyko has to walk passed delena to put ryo in her brother's room .both then afterward got delena to her feet and took her to Higurashi housing area guest room. Finally victor helped kyko clean the stairs once more of delena's drool puddle before they answered the door.

"hello -lee."kyko answer the front door.

"kyko."she bowed to her.

"hey mom."victor notice who it was.

"victor where is your sister this time?"she stepped in.

"passed out in the guest room."he explained

"how bad this time?"she asked.

"at least she didn't try doing him in front of ryo."he gave her thumbs up.

Kyko had to rush off when ryo started crying taking the baby monitor with her so it wouldn't interrupted victor and his mother. jeannie knew from the rumors floating around the demonic community about shi-liin and Sesshomaru. She was just glad Sesshomaru trusted his half brother's children and her son to care for the pup.

"your caring of lord Sesshomaru's son?"jeannie looked to her son

"long story."he hated explaining.

Jeannie then kissed him on the cheek after being told he was return home since he was spending the night once more. So she left with his school uniform taking his dirty things home with her . Both her hunta were glad victor was getting closer to kyko and her family rarely missed their off spring. When something like delena pulling another drunken scene made them happy they were still loved.

"well...?"kyko came from behind him.

"dad is going to swing by in the evening to talk to delena ."victor sighed.

"i meant the other thing."she rolled her eyes.

"oh...yeah i can stay tonight mom brought out my school stuff and my uniform."he showed her .

"then i can walk you home tomorrow after school."she clapped happily.

"you should."he looked at her seriously.

"yay!"he smiled.

She gently tackled him as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist line as they filled the room with laughter. Kyko was glad she was able to hold victor like this with out fear entering her head. She had a hard time before even entering the same room as him or with masses of living creatures in it. That all changed after she had gone to the demonic assembly sucking her bravery up .

"what to do something?"victor hugged kyko.

"in a few minutes i have to start saling charms."she remembered.

"let me dress up in priest garb and do so." he volunteered.

"meaning you don't want me to get hit on again."she knew the real reason.

"hey your mine ."he stated.

"as youy mine."she kissed his cheek.

After showing what to wear how to wear it victor got to work in the small booth near the shrine saling charms. Their shrines charms were hand made making them very popular around them their home town. So kyko sat in the dinning room with baby monitor as only source of noise making charms as victor sell them. Kyko would come out to booth victor was staying in with lunch and more charm carrying the baby monitor with her. she kept an delena who was still passed out in the guest room.

"morning."ka-to entered the dinning room.

"you staying awoke this time?"she asked.

"yeah wheres ryo?"he looked around for him.

"in my room there is a baby monitor is on."she points to a monitor on the table.

Ka-to hated being woken up buy his drunken girlfriend so early in the morning knowing full he was up anyway. After she left for the states ka-to got things together so he could move out of the family shrine. His father was totally against the whole thing wanting him to stay close concerned he may get hurt. So he been apartment hunting between his jobs and caring for the house .

"any luck with finding a place?"she remembered what he been doing all month.

"yeah."he inched the back of his head.

"tell me about it ."she wanted to know.

"its this 3 bedroom with 3 bath fixturer upper with basement that has extra rooms down stairs."he explained the place delena loved.

"wow the problem is it in your price range?"she tilts her head to the side.

"yeah."he yawned once more.

"YAY!"she cheered.

He went on to tell her when delena would sober up and victor was done with the charm saling he was going to take all them with ryo to his new place. He had already paid the security deposit on the place . He wanted to surprised delena with the place as a gift to her before asking her to marry him(something he was going to do when she got back but her being drunk rotten it).

"hungry?"she asked.

"yeah what you got?!"he pulled back his hair.

"let me see."she got up.

She had to deliver lunch to victor anyway so why didn't she get her brother something while making my bottles for ryo in the process. The little guy went through 3 bottles every time it was time to feed him. It was explaining to their parents why they had baby in the house that would be the hard part. I mean shi-liin left them when they parents were out of the picture in the first place. Right now she had a lot to do in the kitchen since she already went shopping sticking to her mother's list.

3 hours later...

after she had fed everyone excluding delena who was half sleep in ka-to arms staring at her dream home. Victor who changed out of the priest outfit when done saling was looking forward to the surprise kyko told him about. They all stood in front of a American style house that was 2 storys. It needed 'some' work but that homey look that made delena want to do ka-to in front of the teens and the baby.

"oh...ka-to it wonderful."delena lighted up.

"i know i worked over time just to meet the security deposit price."he smiled.

"no wonder you were tired."kyko stated.

"damn!"victor was stunned.

"victor watch your mouth."he sister corrected him.

"why?"he looked to her.

that when she point to the ryo in kyko's arms who was staring at the house like it was first one he ever saw in his life. That when he smiled and repeated the words that victor just said pissing kyko off.

"what is wrong with you?"she yelled at him handing ryo to delena.

"i was in shock."victor shoved his hand in his pockets.

"so doesn't mean you teach a baby of all people how to cuss."she explains

"its a reaction."he states.

"i know that ."she wasn't giving up.

As both of the teens argue ka-to got down one knee in front of delena who was playing with a happy ryo. He pulled out a red velvet box with golden edging that caught everyone attention that moment.

"whats happening?"victor looked over to them.

"i knew it ."kyko smiled.

"knew what?"he asked her.

"listen."she waved her fist at him.

After shutting victor up and getting ryo back from delena kyko and him watched as the future was made.

"marry me delena?"ka-to asked bluntly.

"heck YES!"she yelled it .

WHAM

delena tackled ka-to to the ground

the both young lovers laid with a ring bow in one hand and the other wrapped around the female waist line.

"i am so happy."delena sighed happily.

"same here."victor gave her thumbs up.

"way to go you guys."kyko smiled.

"we know."they both answered her.


	27. snow day

"this place rocks. "volli looked around.

"better then what our family's owns."mai sighed.

"what are you saying mai our family owns a old style temple in the country ,along with estate that use to be the first demon slayer village."volli reminds her .

The temple miroku's foster father owned and the land where the demon slayer village lived on belonged to volli's and mai's family. To this day both pieces of land stayed with in the their family never to be told to any one. The temple needed some fixing up after a few years of being left alone . So the remodeling of the place started few year ago when jing was just a two year old. Now he was over seeing the whole thing form top to bottom since the rebuilding of the inside took longer that they guessed.

"ka-to man you got it made."victor like the place.

"other then the minor fix up now and then it heaven ."he smiled.

"i can't wait to live some where of my own."kyko was over joyed at the thought.

"that dream will come true soon."victor winked at her.

"luck!"mai sighed.

"yes lucky!"volli drooled.

WHACK

mai slapped her brother out

mai hated when volli drooled over the outfits kyko wore for victor when the holiday season was nearing for them. Winter had come for them in their hometown as they dressed warmly heading over to ka-to and delena's new place. Victor drove since he placed snow chain on the wheels of his truck.

"he alright?"kyko looked over the knocked out volli.

"what he gets for staring at you like that."victor tightly held on to kyko.

"so true!"mai agreed with him.

Everybody stared that the leather mini skirt and boat collar sweater kyko was sporting around. Her black stockings and with matching thigh length boots really showed off her slender legs to all. She blushed burying her face in victor chest when voli had looked at her with lust filled eyes. Mai had to knocked her brother out before victor sent him flying cross the room for the way he was looking kyko over.

"jerk of a friend!"victor looked over volli.

"what is his problem and women?"asked kyko.

"we think its genetic thing that only runs in males blood in the family."mai answered.

"weird."ka-to ran his talons through his hair.

He then notice on his sister neck the shapeshifter clan mate mark wasn't present as he walked passed them in to the living room. So he reached out to pulling victor along with him leaving kyko and mai with black out volli.

"you haven't marked her yet?"ka-to closed the door of the living room behind him.

"i know." he remembered the youkai laws.

"you know if you don't that bo-lon bat youkai takes her form you. "knew of another who wanted his sister .

"heck no!"victor hated hearing bo-lon's name.

"then mark her before you two graduate form school already."he yelled at him.

The girls could hear what they were talking about form the other side of locked door that opened by victor. Volli was left near the front door hugging the coat rack talking in his sleeping about hot chicks.

"thanks for the advice."he looked to ka-to.

He then walked up to kyko and kissed her cheek knowing the necklace he given her already marked her as his mate. They both agreed not to mate or have sex until they place their own and graduated form highschool. Right now they had to get mai and volli home before the down fall got worst. So they got their coats said their good bes to ka-to as the walked out to victor truck.

"keep warm you guys."ka-to waved to them

"alright!"mai was carrying her brother.

"later." victor held tightly on to kyko's hand.

"call you when i get home."kyko said.

With that they got his front door closed in their faces the head over to the victor's truck that oddly was the only thing not covered in snow. Victor had to warm the truck up before they got in and headed over to their friend's place. When they got there they found kiki and jing in living room naked on top the fur carpet doing each other. That made victor cover kyko's eyes as it scared volli and mai .

"put your clothes on!"screamed volli.

He couldn't stand the fact his father was horn bag and always jumping his mother when they were out. Kiki like the alone time she got with jing when the kids were away for long periods of time. Right now she got her self away form jing's embrace and started to dress as he complained form the lack of her body heat.

"we'll leave you guy now."victor pulled kyko toward the door.

"whats going on ?" kyko asked wanting to know what happen.

"later!"mai waved them good bye.

They waled out in to the freezing air with victor holding kyko close to his body for warmth since it was getting worst. They couldn't head to the Higurashi shrine since the roads were covered in ice. Off they went to safety of his place where his parents awaited them in upon their arrival.

"they're back!"jeannie waved they down.

"you pull me form a meeting for this."hunta stood there.

They truck headed toward the waiting garage after they passed through the front gates that closed up behind them. Kyko almost fainted at the sight of cars in family garage when they entered and parked. They were greeted by jeannie and hunta who came running after in through the closing garage doors.

"i called you parent and told them you'll be staying for the night."jeannie hugged kyko.

"great."victor locked his truck up.

"meaning my father is pissed."kyko imaged her father .

"why?"hunta asked.

"he hates you son."she hated explaining .

Victor dragged kyko off before she could get hounded by his father for what she said about her father not liking him. Kyko followed victor form the garage through the kitchen , down the many hallways , turn right few times ,and in his private wing of the house. Helping her off with her coat along with his they settled down in his formal living room. She removed her boots at his request as he took them with him when he walked off into the next room .

"victor."she was left alone .

She sat there now holding her self in front of lit fireplace looking around the dimly light room. a spot near in between victor's wide frame windows was table fulled with pictures of them in frames. she was about to trance her hand over a few frames when the doors to other room swing open.

"hey you coming."victor's voice caught her attention.

When she turned toward him he was clan in pair of black pajama pants with white sleeveless shirt on. He held in one of his arms a change of clothes for her to change and sleep in for the night. She blushed when he yawned making his way to her to close the curtains to his windows. She gets handed the clothes to change into by him as he took sit in the near by couch slowly falling asleep.

"vic...?"she reached out to him.

"hmmmmm..."he sleepily opened his eyes.

"come on ."she walked to him.

Taking her hand he lets her lead him to the other room where she changed clothes and joined him in bed. He felt her crawl under the covers with him to get warm since the cold started to really affect her.

"night night!"he embrace her.

"good night."she drifted off to sleep.

Victor then placed his hand upon the necklace she still wore as the dark colored stone turned color of his eyes.


	28. advice

**warning:contact details of sex turn back now!**

* * *

Kyko was going around to everyone she knew in her family or really close mature friends about their 1st times. Victor tagged along wanting to know why she was doing this with everyone. So he became her transportation through out the day since their school had half day for classes.

"where we heading 1st off?"he asked.

"my uncle's place."she belted in.

"you want to kill us?"he looked right at her.

"his not home and my aunt is waiting for us."she checked her cell.

"to kill us right?"he imaged it.

"no."she waved her head back and fourth.

Victor sighed and started up his trunk driving off to the one place he would not be at this time of the day. He was just glad he had his learns permit that to his mother finally letting him take the driving classes. Kyko was adjusting to her guy being behind the wheel for the first time of their life. If only she knew what was going through victor head right now after she asked him to drive her around.

"_**what is this interest she had in asking people what they first times was like?"he thought to him self.**_

this all took place after their co-ed sex ad class that both kagome and jeannie signed their younger children up for after talking about it. They were both informed about it when they got the schools newsletter in the mail. So kyko and victor learned about human reproduction (something they both knew very well) and other parts about sex. What happen after class got victor and their friends in state of shock.

_The story..._

_after learning of how a women can please a man many ways by using her tounge and fingers .the class was given a break for the day as victor and kyko were looking for a very private place to them selves. Instead they found a pair of freshman about to go at it in the far end of the girl's restroom stall. They rushed out of their going their own ways afterward as victor pulled kyko in there._

_Victor set kyko on the counter as they full blown make out session took placed between them .kyko wrapped her arms around his neck line drawing his body close to her own as her covered breasts pressed against his chest. victor hands grabbed for her butt when the ran up her shapely thighs that was covered in her will tanned skin. They both did this in private to get away form the 'suun-lee fan' girl fan club._

_The girls would found them and make so much noise to where both couldn't started or even get in the mood. Right now the fan club was busy looking them since both of them got out of class early. along with their friends who wanted to shared sex ed notes for the day since they was going to be a test about this. _

_What kyko didn't know was the limp that would form in victor's pants during this time between them. That made victor pull away form her quickly in aroused stated breathing heavily looking at the tented in his pants. So he got cupped by kyko who rubbed him softly through his pants as he try to stay standing. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they left the girl's bathroom so victor could relived his self in the boy's bathroom as kyko waited for him outside._

_It was afterward that he and they friends that found her waiting caught them all off guard..._

_story ends..._

now victor and kyko sat in the living room of Sesshomaru's mansion in the company of his mate shi-liin .the question was just asked what your first time with each other was like and to give detail about it also.

"child my first time was when Sesshomaru took me as his mate along with marking me in the process."she blankly answered the girl.

"forgot demons of all kind mark their mates."kyko smiled at victor.

After that were dismissed by shi-liin time to head to mai and volli's to talk to their mother who just got back in to the states. She was a youkai slayer of another clan name kiki that their father jing a monk(lived in a only temple with his grandfather) fell in love with. Like the men before him he had groping problem with their mother that led to their break up and him in body cast. After fully recovering jing begged for kiki back that led to one night stand her getting pregnant with volli. jing found out wanting to marry her only to be turned down twice.

She gave birth and raised volli by her self avoiding jing who became soulless corpse of person .jing only lived to see his son on weekends begging for their mother to be with him that led to mai being born. After that kiki agreed to date then marry jing who showed her everyday how he felt for her(giving her gifts and showering her with love ). Right now victor pulled up into their drive way where kiki waited them.

"hey there mai told me everything ." kiki opened the door for kyko.

"when can we start?" kyko was excited.

"when we get in the house."kiki closed the care door.

"see you later victor."kyko winked at him.

"great."he hated waiting for her in his truck.

When they got in they conversation started quickly the fist time between jing and kiki was out of desperation. See kiki wanted jing off her back when she started her college life secret slaying youkais of evil in her part time. So she slept with him to get him off her back during a rave at his place(when grandfather was away jing thou a party). he was gentle with her through out the whole time. As she just rode him hard and fast with little a emotion to tire out the man under her (instead she ended up knocked up).

"afterward i avoided him like the plague taking night classes."she sighed.

"..."kyko was in shock.

"...it worked out in the end."she smiled.

"hey hey ."jing entered the room.

Kiki just sat there as he walked over to her sit picked her up off of it place her in his lap upon sitting down. Kyko had to get going leaving them to their own private time as she made her way to victor's truck. Their next stop was was victor home since he needed to get his over night bag. Kyko and him decided for him stay over the night at her place so they could study for their AP bio-life and chem test .

"you sure your parents are home?"she aksed him.

"yes they just got back from their last business trip."he remembered the way his parents held each others hands.

"yay!"kyko cheered.

After pulling through the massive gate of the family mansion through the back to avoid the press that was in the front. Both of them stepped out of the truck into the mansion going toward his room. Kyko was then given directions to his parents bedroom and wing of house as victor headed off alone.

Its what she found when she got there almost made her faint ...

a nude jeannie and hunta tangle in their white silk sheets in dimly lited room one on top of the other. She left for short time for them to both dress only to re-enter and be asked why she was there . Her answer had hunta freeze up in shock as jeannie giggled at the though of her first time with hunta.

"you know i was never a virgin when i met hunta back then."jeannie laid her head on hunta's shoulder.

"same here but i never really climaxed with my past lovers."hunta relaxed .

"glad to know."kyko smiled.

Remembering the story of how they met...

it all started when a young tennyo return to earth this time seeking a mate of strong matter to make heir for him. What she found was a full breed bred in the nude relaxing in the hot spring. So she swims other to him and gave him a underwater blow job. Hunta came a lot in jeannie's mouth after the forced blowjob she that led them to have intercourse.

"that was beauty how you guys met."kyko blushed.

"after that moment i marked jeannie as my own."hunta wrapped his arms around her slender waistline.

"hmmmmm...you just laying there in nude and soaking in that hot water what you think i was going to do ?"jeannie smiled.

They both shared a kiss before jeannie explained she was acting on her tennyo instinct to procreate. He feathered robes assured her the male near by was the one for her to be with and she did with deed with him. Who would know it would led to a romantic love that lasted for so long. Hunta on other hand never had a lover like jeannie that gave him a pleasureful feeling during intercourse. For both them it was just simple 'roll in the hey' with faceless nobodies they met once.

"after what happen in that hotspring i would touch another female after that."hunta kissed black gem on jeannie's neck.

"i never returned to heavens as i stayed by his side."she smiled .

What kyko saw shocked her as the gem in jeannie's neck look embedded with swirling black lines surrounding it. Hunta explained the complexed designed on jeannie's neck was the shape shifter clan mate mark. To other people but youkais the black line and gem looked like a black choker upon jeannie's neck (but it really a permitted tattoo created by a male shape shifter youkai).

"meaning someday victor with mark you with this."jeannie clapped happily.

"oh..."kyko placed her hand on her neck.

She sat there for while as victor swings by the room removing her from it so they could head to they next stop. He had already loaded his truck with his over night bag he just needed to get kyko.

"you alright?"he was worried.

"when will you mark me?"she asked out of blue.

"soon."he kissed her passionately.

They loaded up in his truck to head off to her family shrine as they listen to study tape on human sexual habits. Have the facts made kyko blush and victor laugh on they way there at top speed. When the got there delena and kagoem were waiting at the parking area chowing what kyko wanted to asked them .

"hey mom and hi delena!"kyko waved to them.

"ready?"delena yelled to her .

That made kyko think a lot as victor parked and got out helping her along the way as the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"how did you guys know."she yelled back.

"victor he called to warn us."kagome held up the wireless phone.

After that she left victor alone with ka-to and inuyasha who were forced to make sushi as the gals talked.


	29. bat problems

**Sorry to confuse any one since i made bo-lon come from the ogre bat clan that i named bat youkai clan instead. I hope this clears up any confusion people!**

**&**

kyko looked through another ancient text carefully as victor placed others away .

"there."she finished.

"finally."he sat down tied out.

She smiled as she rolled up her notes sliding them into a paper tube that had bo-lon's address upon it. Victor smiled happily when she taped it up handing it to jaken to mail off for her cussing under his breath.

"i hope bo-lon likes what we what set to him."kyko cheered.

"meaning this doesn't piss him off we better try harder."victor yawned.

After listening to stories of her mother and father's adventures in the feudal eras of japan kyko got to thinking. There was a bat youkai clan from her parents story that made her think of bo-lon. So with victor tagging along she and him got access toSesshomaru's library(thanks to hunta and shi-liin). Its what she found and made notes of as victor drew very detailed picture of then sent off to bo-lon.

"you think he will hate me after this?"she asked victor.

"heck yes."he smiled.

"someone hopeful?"she laughed.

"everything is cross girl."he showed her fingers.

_What they found:_

_inu yasha and kagome before they were mated in morden day world they traveled around the feudal era of japan looking for jewel shards. After another failed battle with naraku inuyasha decided to make his tetsusaiga stronger. So they headed to where the ogre bat clan bumping in a mortal woman .they helped her get back her half demon daughter shiori from her grandfather who confessed to killing her father._

_Afterward they got to slash the what shiori called blood coral that was used by her father and grand father. Giving the tetsusaiga the power to cut through any shield made by magic or man kind. They left they new friends in peace started back on their travels as inuyasha explained how tough it was being a half breed is growing up._

"who knew your parents and their friends almost wiped out the ogre bat clan."victor joked.

"not helping."kyko sadly spoke.

"sorry ."he embraced her.

she was feeling guilty about what she found out from the history scrolls about bo-lon's clan's past. Victor right now didn't like the tension that was being let out by hid girlfriend at this time. After they sat in each northers arms for few moment they placed the scrolls and book up before leaving.

"better hurry father is going to be here any minute."victor pushed in the doors.

"i know your not the only one he talked too."kyko placed their supplies in her bag.

"lord hunta is here to take you mortals home."jaken entered the library .

Victor helped kyko with her bag as they passed jaken who turned his back on them glad they were leaving. He hand delivered that package to bo-lon home him self almost torn apart by his family members. When he returned to the his lord's mansion hunta was waiting outside the gate on his lexus(don't ask details not car junkie). That placed smiled on his face to have the annoying mortals out of his home.

"out out out !"jaken rushed them out the door.

from the library to the grand entrance hall jaken hurried victor and kyko wanting they gone from his sight at once. He even slammed the door on their faces when he booted them out the front steps at hunta's feet. Who was about to ring the door bell after parking his lexus in the drive way.

"you kids alright?"hunta turned to them.

"fine."kyko got to her feet.

"DAD TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE SERVERNT LIKE THAT AT HOME SOMEWHERW?"victor yelled.

"no i never had."hunta blinked a few times.

Victor got to his feet quickly with kyko's help going on about how jaken could stuff him self in his own rear. Hunta only laughed to him self at the way victor was acting right now as he took his keys out. Dusting him self off as he followed his father to car with kyko by his side trying to calm him down.

"kids these days."hunta walked to his car.

"its the jaken jerk."victor buries his hand in his pockets.

"he only did what he was trained to do ."kyko took victor's arm.

"treats us like dirt."he said under his breath.

"its just the way some servants are."hunta heard him.

"mean!"kyko guessed.

"no victor i mean close minded and stubborn."hunta popped open the back door.

Victor helped kyko into back sit then him self as the door closed behind them with hunta getting in the drivers set afterward. They all belted in as they drove off to drop kyko and victor(who was spending the night ) at home.

At the home of bo-lon...

after getting the package from jaken who was chased away by the visiting members of his family. He went to the grand living room by him self excited the package came from kyko of all people. before he could rip it open his parents came into the room laughing at each others funny story . After telling them to get a room he ripped open the package knowing it was from the female he wanted to own some day.

He started cussing up a storm that caught the attention of his father who was about to make home run with his mate. So his father had to step away from heated make session to discipline his son.

"bo-lon don't use those words when a lady is present!"he roared.

"screw that !"bo-lon yelled in angry.

Noticing the way her son's voice was filled with rage his mother made her way over to him to find what was causing his pain. A letter that held a heavenly smell of roses and jasmine laid on top small pile of pictures. One very detail picture caught her eye as her mate read the letter aloud to know why his son was upset.

_What it red:_

_dear bo-lon,_

_i know for sometime you looked to me as a nothing but piece of property ,or maybe someone to fall in love with . You should have known from the beginning i love victor and want to his mate not yours. I am not trying sot be selfish when a say or write this to you you must know i can't love you as a mate only a friend. I hope that is something we can be since my heart belongs to someone else. _

_By the way i did some research on our clans after hearing one of parents stories found out about the ogre bat clan .this picture come with the story of what happened back then with the half breed named shiori. Sorry my father did what he did to you clan i just hope this doesn't interfere with out future friendship._

_Bye for now,_

_kyko and victor_

he father placed the letter down explaining to his son that the girl he was interested in wanted to be friends. Bo-lon sighed painfully as tears started pouring from his eyes kyko became unreachable.

"i can't believe it!"bo-lon's mother quietly spoke .

"yes shiori i get this pictures are almost life like!"her mate laughed.

"no shong i know this man!"she point to silver haired and golden boy holding massive sword.


	30. what the ?

After dropping ryo off at her uncle's in the woods with victor who drove her over there in his new out door truck. She was insulted by jaken many times knowing pull will he acted this way on purpose. So after finding out her uncle and aunt got back to together as she was taken to his nursery by jaken.

"damn!"she entered holding him tightly.

The room was the size of the 1st floor of ranch style house with ancient furniture that held golden dragon style. Their were wall scrolls that held picture of inu youkai in beast form battling different youkais. She placed ryo in his crib softly trying not to paying any attention to jaken's on slot of insults. After receiving a message from one of the servants that answered to her uncle told her to return ryo .

"hurry up you immature child before the master finds you shaming his halls."jaken yelled at her.

"fine your sorry excuse for a servant anyway."she walked passed him.

Both of them couldn't stand each other since one saw the other as shame to his master's family as the other just hated him all together. So she wanted to get out of there as fast as her human legs would carry her .he on other hand followed all the way to the front door throwing insult after insult at her. she wished victor had come in with her knowing jaken would keep his mouth shut with him around.

"oh...here frog breath."she tossed ryo's baby bag at him.

Upon coming to front door she ran out and down the steps ignoring jaken's words to find victor waiting out his truck for her. he since bad vibes coming from the house wanting to get in there and tear anyone making them apart. Right now he pushed him self off the truck's side with opened arms for kyko.

"bye already ."kyko notice jaken .

He stood there on the stoop in front of the mansion with front doors wide open staring at the way victor held kyko. Either it was kyko's insult catching up to him or victor's aura that froze him in place. So victor and kyko made out in front of him for a few minutes before loading up and driving off. Leaving a still frozen jaken in place out side the mansion doors with twitching limbs from shock.

"he looks to pathic."victor laughed.

"coming from someone that scared him right off."kyko remembered his face.

"what can i say nobody mocks you and gets away with it."victor smirked.

"you could see that?"kyko asked.

"no since it."he turned on to the main road.

"wow!"she was surprised.

"meaning both my angelic and demonic powers are growing."he explained.

"reward time."she huskily whispered to him.

Victor loved that sound of that since their intimate times together always brought them closer together as a couple. So he speeds up making sure not to get caught by police for speeding to his home. Kyko was glad she was belted in for this one since victor was reckless driver when he wanted to get some where .

In victor private gym...

the day after ka-to asked delena to marry him they paid the house off in one payment thanks to hunta. victor and kyko helped the engaged couple move in to their home the next day with jeannie supervising. Kagome and inuyasha with sota did return for the convention to find kyko by her self. after hours of explaining to her pissed father how was sit 18 times by her mother about her brother .

Ka-to's old room was turned in to a guest room by her mother and her friends who insisted kyko enter the 'miss.brightstar' beauty show. Something she through about as she went to school the next day. She ended up in victor place as reward for caring for ryo something she also explained to her parents(something inuyasha was forced to listen to). It was her mother who got her father to go with the idea of her sleeping over.

"21...22...23...24...25...26!"victor pulled up.

He was in his newly remodeled private gym that he had gotten when he started maturing and had hit puberty. Clad in nothing buy tight fitting work out clothes with ankle socks and sneakers. That long raven hair of his pulled back in to braid as sweat poured over his tone muscles.

"27...28...29...30...31...32..33!"he he gripped that bar tight.

He had left kyko to rest in his bedroom after she had given him reward that he gave back 10 fold. She was wearing one of his dress shirts with nothing but a pink thong cuddling up with a pillow in her sleep. They both enjoyed the fooling around with each other making sure victor wore a condom(victor didn't want kyko on birth control yet).

"...and done!"victor dropped to his feet.

Wrapping a towel around his shoulders since he been doing 2 set of shin ups 30 each instead of his usually 60. he was did some push ups when he came in to blow off some time before he headed to sleep him self. he then smiled when he remembered the little blowjob he had gotten. Meaning his 'buddy' started to react to that very heated memory since he loved her hand work on him.

In his room...

"...vic..."kyko had woken up.

She had sensed a powerful surge of spiritual energy that came pouring out of the afterlife scaring her .so she awoken wanting to be with victor right now knowing of his tennyo blood that ran through his veins. So she jumped out of bed and out the door to ward the one place victor would be his private gym. By that time victor had showered and changed his clothes in the gym's private restroom.

"better hit the hey."he started braiding his hair.

That when the glass double doors opened reliving a shirt and pink thong clad kyko with her hair thrown over her shoulder. There was face on her like she saw death him self as she started to shake . That pissed victor off as he tossed his towel that had rested on his shoulder to the floor worried for his girl.

"hey you alright?"he took the girl in his arms.

"no!"she yelled burying her head into his chest.

It was then when he took her in his arms it connected in his head she also felt the spiritual aura enter the air. It was at the moment jeannie stood in her husband's study looking out his window over viewing his desk. A display case near his book shelf that held a sphere covered in rare metal encrusted with jewels glowing in tune with jeannie's beating heart.

"why couldn't you stay in the after life?"she asked her life.

thats when hunta's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in to his embrace assuring her of something.

"come back to bed."he yawned.

"can't ."she sighed.

"why not you need your rest?"he asked.

"something."she stated.

"then we'll talk later."he kissed her neck.

"fine ."she caved

As victor and kyko resigned to his room for the night they would be told by his parents tomorrow what was going on .


	31. mai meets a guy

Kyko was sat down in dark room as the only light source was aimed at her line of sight with girl's voices yelling at her left at right .she was heading toward the gym where the fencing team was practicing for the day. Instead she was hooded and taken by her will by a group of girls who evil feeling to them.

"answer the question Higurashi."female voice yelled .

"i told you for the 56th time that between me and suun-lee."she stated.

They were asking her about her sex life with victor since they seemed more closer them ever before. She didn't want anyone but her friends knowing who found out from sensing something new about them .victor and her never really got to having intercourse just yet just hand and blow jobs.

"look Higurashi spill or else."another female voice was crying.

"what did i say."she repeated her self.

"we know what you say."angry female voice was comforting the crying one.

Before the girls could go on with their line of terrible questions once more the door to the class room they were using slides open. Their stood a pissed victor and drooling volli with mai in her hall monitor uniform.

"you girl are in busted."mai had turned the lights on.

"guys!"kyko was relived to see them.

"VICCY-POO!"the group of girls went nuts for him.

"i am taken ."victor stated.

"...but i'll date each and every one of you."volli posed with rose in his mouth.

WHAM!

He got knocked out by his own sister.

"she's coming with me."victor walked passed the group of girls toward kyko.

Mai worked crowd control as victor picked kyko up bridal style and made way for the only way out .when they left the crying girls behind the gang made they way back to fencing practicing for with sleeping kyko.

"at least she's alright?!"volli was glad she was alright.

"meaning that forced questions wore her out."mai waved her flashlight around.

Victor stayed quiet as he tightly held on to kyko who had buried her face in his chest since she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so worried they kyko never showed up to watch him practicing. With his friends who were their they went to search for their friend in need running on a tip they got .

When they got back...

kyko was resting on the top blenches wrapped in a blanket that mai stored in her locker as mai was watching her. volli was flirting with the female members of the fencing team as victor was trying out for captain. Everybody knew that volli would get beat up by the male members of the fencing team for flirting with their girl friends.

"excuse me miss?"a 3rd year came up to mai and an sleeping kyko.

"sorry the sleeping beauty is taken."mai was on guard.

The boy looked around 5"11' with tanned skin, lime green eyes, and dull white, long, hair with polished finger nails_(talons)_ and sharpen_(fangs)_. He had cat like eyes that sent chills down mai's spine .he wore their school uniform correctly unlike the other mortals and youkai males around her. she knew right off his was a reptile hanyo thank to his eyes, skin,and hair traits glowed in the gym's light.

"why are you bothering me?"mai asked rudely.

"because you worthy of being my mate."he looked her body over.

WHAM!

That guy was sent flying in to wall

mai not wanting to end up raped by some 2nd rate horn ball reptile hanyo who couldn't keep it in pants . Sent him flying into the wall for thinking she would let him even touch as she was watching kyko.

"...AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"mai held back her tears of pain.

When fencing was over for the day the reptile hanyo who was to wear ice pack on his cheek until the swelling was looking for mai. He had wanted to ask her out for for the pass 3 years of high school . Its wasn't her looks he loved about her it was her spitfire personalty that caught his attention. Right now the hit her got her only fueled his desire to make his desire for her as he heart filled with guilty.

"damn it! Control you demonic urges de-ling!"he groaned.

He really liked mai not in sense of wanting to have a one night stand with her he wanted to spend his life with her. the girl was everything he wanted in a mate to be and more since she wasn't a helpless like the many others he been with .so he started pounding his forehead on the wall of his gym.

"damn damn damn damn ."he went on and on.

"wow thought i was hard headed."mai's voice caught his attention.

Upon hearing her voice he turned his head to find the women of his dream standing there by her self. dressed her sailor suit style outfit with her arms crossed holding a new ice pack for him .

"sorry about the hit."she walked toward him.

"sorry about i acted."he stood there.

"victor explained everything."she looked to her feet.

"DAMN!"he pounds his head more.

Near by kyko and volli along with victor was watching mai try to stop de-ling from harming him self further. They saw ma place a cloth on de-ling's head as she heads a envelope of some kind before leaving him standing there in shock.

"hey lets go guys ."she ran toward them.

"what did you do to him?"kyko shouts back.

She got loser to the small group telling them that the guy needed to cool his jets before ever wanting a date a demon slayer. That made victor and volli laugh their heads off as kyko got what she was saying.

"his going to ask you out when he gets better."victor staed

"depends if his sane in the head."volli asnwered.

so the girl said the good byes to the guys and head off talking about double dating any time soon. De-ling was left holding the bag as he watched his fading angel walk away with her friends in to the setting sun. so she sucked up his pain and headed home him self using a transport spell (he still practicing magic).

"father!"he yelled into the darkness of his home.

The only thing he found was a note stating his father was on date with another human female .that didn't help the boy as he hearted ached wanting to hold the raven haired beauty called mai. So he placed his shoes in the shelve near the front door before heading to his room on the west side of the house.

"what am i to do ?"he sadly asked him self.

his father had met his mother in the heat of battle saving her form almost behind raped only to loose her 5 month after their son was born. Right now he wanted someone of the female gender to help him with his girl problem. so he settled on to his bed after removing his uniform and showering.

"oh...mai."he sighed .

At Higurashifamily shrine...

AAAAHOOOOOOO

mai sneezed hard

she and her brother were sleeping over to study for their AP biology final exam only to send the papers flying. That when a image of de-ling entered her head of the last time she had saw him .


	32. meeting her boyfriend

After being taken to de-ling's house by victor and kyko when rumors were flying around school him having a failed heart. So they went to his home and watched mai make out with him for a whole 5 minutes. Then she pulled him off to school with her friends to show him off after she met his father who took a strong liking to her .

"oh...my...god!"yelled bo-lon.

He notice that de-ling was hanging around mai's locker with her during the 2nd and 3rd period break. De-ling wasn't a poplar hanyo like many in the school but his power and family history was well known. Mai was skilled miko and demon slayer was feared by all youkai for the power she held. Seeing them both together made bo-lon's skin crawl as de-ling was kissed once more by mai .

"HEY!"bo-lon yelled to them.

De-ling looked up from his kiss with mai embraceing her in his own arms to see a pissed off youkai bat. He and bo-lon's father's were good friends since childhood making their son semi-friends. Mai wanted to to give bo-lon a piece of her mind for rottening her special moment with her new guy.

"what are you doing ?"bo-lon looked the back of mai over.

"um...being with my mate."de-ling held on to mai.

"you what?"bo-lon couldn't believe it.

"mate!"mai yelled.

Thats when she pushed her self from de-ling arms backwards pulling her shirt's collar up showing her mate mark . De-ling had given her that mark when they were going at it in the girl's bathroom stall. Reptile youkais became cold blood youkais over the years if they never find their mate in the first 20 years. After placing his clans mark upon the very women that returned his heart .he was overjoyed she never once got mad for what he had done to her as she just kissed him twice for it.

"good day ."de-ling walked off with mai.

She slowly followed him holding her book for the class they had together keeping a hand tightly held on to his out stretched one. He on the other hand notice how unhappy she was feelings and slowly down for them to talk it out.

"don't let him get to you."he assured her.

"its not him."she smiled.

"we already made the plan to explain this to you parents."he worried .

"not that either."she got sadder.

"then what?"he asked.

"this!"she looked to him.

That only made him kissed her hand holding it tightly in his own when they stopped in the student filled hallways. She held her texts books tightly to her chest thinking this was just fling for him .she thought this was going way to fast for her liking since she just met the guy a day ago when caring for her friend. Now they were the talk of the school are bo-lon caught them making out by her locker.

"well...?"he asked.

"can we slow down some?!"she begged.

"alright ."he smiled.

With that she got another kiss but this time on the cheek as she leaned on to his shoulder with their hands swinging back and fourth. They agreed to keep her mate mark on her back since she liked it so much. He on other hand had to see the nurse for her bite she left him in return to get treated. Something he hated was wearing the bandaging placed over it after the wound was cleaned out .

"it hurts ?"she saw when his hand went .

"not that much."he rubbed his collar.

"hey what you get for marking me with out asking."she walked forward.

"sorry youkai instincts."he chased her.

"yeah right horn ball."she got offensive.

"hey your to blame with that killer body."he didn't like the name given to him.

"i know."she smirked.

They entered the 3rd period together hand in hand with everyone staring their way as they took their seat near kyko and volli.

"whats their problem?"asked mai.

"you two ."kyko sighed happily for them.

"dear sister i hear you branded."asked her brother rudely.

"you mean marked."de-ling corrected him.

"i prefer branded against her will."volli gave him a smirk .

"want to die?"asked de-ling.

"same goes for you."volli shoots back .

"guys cool it or else."mai threaten both of them.

Sits were switched that time as kko ended up with mai as the guys ended up together in the frown where the teacher was watching them. De-ling wanted to be near mai who was happily doing the assignment with kyko .who wasn't marked by victor as his mate but instead where his family's black stone necklace in stead. Something that still told fellow youkais that she was taken by another.

"stop staring at my sister."volli warned de-ling.

"she's my mate i can stare at her as much as i want."he stated firmly.

They were both yelled out by the teacher twice for interrupting the class got homework while the others got none. Victor came way late handing the teacher his excuse note form someone as he sat by the girls. Then they explained volli's behavior to him as victor pulled kyko into his lap.

"i screwed."volli watched them.

That when the pain started for him during 3rd period and after ward when victor forcedly dragged him off to they joint AP Latin class .kyko walked de-ling and mai to AP ART 4th period they all shared.

"give victor a few more minutes with my brother he'll be on our side."mai sheered.

"i just hope be doesn't scary him again."kyko was worried.

"20 that he start having nightmares."mai looked to kyko.

"deal."she agreed.

They explained when volli acted up either mai or victor was one who would straighten him out. So since mai was with him victor had to laid down the law for the poor mortal like he did so many time when they were children(something that made him laugh).

"Welcome to the team."kyko smiled for him .

"thank you ."de-ling smiled.

Then he warning was taken by mai who kissed him before they were to sit and start life skill drawing .


	33. fandom

Victor and kyko had finally gotten his fan club off their backs thanks to ka-to and delena. They got to spend the night at their new place for 2 weekends in a row to get away form the fan girls. The girls would come to victor place and play romantic music outside his bedroom window with sign stating their love for him. On other nights they would egg the Higurashi shrine when inuyasha was guarding it .

"why can't they cut us a break?" kyko sighed.

"they never get over the fact I dating a girl they don't like." victor kissed her cheek.

She turned red in face before quickly writing down her math problem for her home work when the door slides open. Their was a newly married delena holding a trey of plug cakes wearing a pink apron. She couldn't get over the beautiful wedding ka-to and her had just few months ago at the Higurashi shrine.

_What happen:_

_This wedding was being planned for ages by ka-to and delena after they moved in together and were engaged. Even when they were told they should wait a few years to be together like this only screwing that to be with each other anyway._

_They had a christen wedding with some demonic culture to liven it up as delena looked killer in white. Victor was forced t be the best man as kyko was one of many brides maids wearing the most terrible looking dress. Poor Volli & Mai were also apart of the wedding party them selves._

_the parents of the family sat in the front arrows some liking the fact their eldest was getting married others not so happy._

_The after party was a riot with everyone getting drunk left and right the only sober people where the teens. The adults tried to get the teens to drink only to get turned down by them more then once. The cutting of the emo style wedding cake was hard since ka-to passed out from drinking to much . the pieces of cut cake were passed out by the teens since the serives hired for the wedding were on a long break._

_Kyko and victor ended up driving some people home disappointed he didn't have time to hang with friends afterward. They took their older silbign on their offer to stay over when ever they wanted for time to time._

_The end……………………_

"who's hungry ?"she sings.

Delena spin in circles with the happy memories of her honeymoon still dancing around in her mind .she had ka-to left the house in kyko's and victor hands until they got back form their 2 week trip to the states.

"what is that you made?" victor looked at the plate.

"plum cakes."she kissed his cheek.

"yuck!" he back away from her.

Victor started scrubbing his cheek with wet wash cloth kyko was keeping near by for clean ups as she rolled her eyes at him. Delena laid the plate down and took her seat near kyko pulling photos out of her apron pocket.

"look at these happy memories of me and you brother."she placed the photos over kyko's homework.

There were of the road trip ka-to and kyko took for their honey moon in the states in many places. Kyko heard a very detail story from delena on how ka-to did her in the trailer they were using scaring the girl. Victor had to pull his girlfriend in to his lap quickly before all means of having a psychical relationship was scared out of her.

"you trying to ruined my chance." victor barked at his sister.

"whatever……….."she was looking through the pictures.

Victor looked into kyko's eyes as his own turned a lovely shade of white creating a thin light .he was using his tennyo ability to look into a person's soul to see if his sister 'wild' stories emotionally harmed kyko. He smile some to find that she was alright for now as he pulled him self out of her .

"delena we were doing our homework."kyko stated.

"then off I go." she left .

"that was scary." victor looked at the retreating delena.

"she always like this?" kyko stayed in his lap.

"from time to time yeah." victor tighten his grip on her waist.

She stayed where she was until they finished up their hoem work and the food brought to them. Ka-to came home late in the evening since he had to cash in his pay check before coming home .he was told when delena did by kyko while victor was showering up in the guest bathroom .

"DELENA!" ka-to call for her.

That's when kyko ran up the stairs to the safest part of the house for now to only bump into ………….

NUDE VICTOR!

"my eyes!"she covered them.

"kyko!" he had pulled up his boxers.

"my virgin eyes." she started to cry.

She felt him embracing her quickly with in his arms closing the guest room door behind her . the redness on her cheeks matched the color of red victor's boxers that he was wearing now as he held her .

"come on its not first time you seen me like that?" he joked.

"it was." she stated.

"wow news to me." victor was shocked.

"you look good by the way." she blushed.

That made victor blush in return before he grabbed for his pants stating he would meet her outside .so she got a kissed on the forehead before being set out of the room to wait for him to dress in private. Kyko had to keep her ears covered form the yelling that was taking place down stairs. they were heading to their favorite restaurant for a night away from their siblings with friends.

"I hate when they fight ."she sighed.

She was about to blame her self for her brother and sister in law fighting when she felt something soft being laid on her shoulders. she looked up to see victor kneeling about her fully dressed and laying her coat on her shoulders.

"its not you fault." he kissed her cheek.

Knowing kyko most have told her brother about what delena did victor needed assure her it wouldn't be her fault if they started fighting. So he helped her up and into her coat as they took the back stairs to back door.

* * *

thats the end of this one folks!

go on the sequel 'Growing Closer' where our characters face new foes while leadinga normal life as college students and young adluts.


	34. AN:sequel

**Check out thew sequel to this story and much more coming soon your local my fan or friends! I hope your going to like reading and reviewing it as much as i like working on it! if you have any suggests private message me so we can chat about them .**


End file.
